The Dragonborn Returns
by Hiroshi Katana
Summary: After the Last Dragonborn banished Alduin, the World-Eater returns to fulfill his prophecy along with the Grimm. There were survivors, and they are now the new ones who are remnants from different continents. When Alduin is returning once more, there is only one person who can stop it. And he is Jaune Arc, the next Dragonborn. Will introduce physics and Rated M at a high rate.
1. The Chosen One

**A/N: Finally, I made a new story! On second thought though, my first fanfic would be rather affected because of what I did. I didn't have time to make new stuff so I had to put it in hiatus mode secretly (or maybe not). So, what you see right now is my new crossover fanfic and I'm sure that I'll do something about it. I also don't have time to talk, so I'll keep it short.**

 **Also, I'll have a poll for Jaune to be paired to whom, since I can't decide it on my own. Anyway, let's start!**

 **And as always, Read, Favorite, Follow and Review!** (Constructive criticism is welcome.)

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and the Elder Scrolls series. They belong to their respective owners and I'll gladly put this down without further questions. If I did own both of them, Jaune would've obliterated Remnant already.**

* * *

 ** _(Recommended Song: Malukah - The Dragonborn Comes)_**

 _" **Our hero, our hero, claims a warrior's heart."  
"I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes."**_

"Uh…"

" _ **With a voice wielding power of the ancient nord art,"  
"Believe, believe, the Dragonborn comes."**_

"Uh…?"

" _ **It's an end to the evil, of all Skyrim's foes."  
"Beware, beware, the Dragonborn comes."**_

"Okay, that's odd." The clumsy blonde woke up in his sleep, knowing that it's already midnight from his alarm clock.

He stood up, yawning in his bunny onesie. His eyes showing how tired he is and who the hell he was woken up by angel's song. No, more like an angel in his case. He wore his slippers and looked outside the window.

His jaw dropping, he saw a goddess… _**an actual goddess**_.

He rubbed his eyes and blinked twice to make sure if it was just his night dilemmas but it wasn't. His jaw still at its place, he was stunned by the beauty of the goddess. Even him as a mortal, he just can't detail the goddess' eternal beauty and her soothing voice. Odd enough, she was singing of someone called a " _Dragonborn_ " with odd powers.

He listened at the soothing voice, letting his mind drift and left to wander and think.

 _" **For the darkness has passed, and the legend yet grows,"  
"You'll know, you'll know the Dragonborn comes."**_

After that verse, he was stunned by the other voices that made Goosebumps in his entire body. The song, it was so inspirational even though the tone of it may sound like it was from the past. Soon, it was followed with a sound of a guitar plucking while the deity herself sings. Astounded, he watched at her closely. Soon after, the other voices silenced and she chanted words unknown to him.

" _ **Dovahkiin, dovahkiin,"  
"naal ok zin los vahriin,"  
"wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!"  
"ahrk fin norok paal graan,"  
"fod nust hon zindro zaan,"  
"dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!"**_

After the last words, the goddess looked directly at the young blonde, smiling at him. Soon after, the heavenly goddess faded away, leaving a flinched and stunned clumsy blonde. It was the first time for him to see a goddess and her to smile at his lowly status. The blonde thought, and wonder the song may have something to do with him. He left it to ponder in his mind, and soon went back to sleep.

 _And on that night, Jaune dreamed of ancient places filled with joy and peril with gods and goddesses looking upon their creation._

* * *

Chapter One:  
The Chosen One

* * *

The alarm clock sounded off its alarm, leaving the blonde to push the button with his own palm. He stood up and yawned, looking at the alarm clock that it was 7 o'clock in the morning. It was an amazing day for him, meeting a goddess and listen to her sing to his heart's content, getting a smile from a beautiful deity and…

"Oh no…" Jaune looked at the calendar, shocked and hurried to the bathroom.

He grabbed his towel, jolted to the bathroom at the speed of sound and the door was slammed as he was getting late for it already. Downstairs, Jaune's mother, father and his sisters were confused of what was happening. However, his father and mother chuckled and looked at each other, knowing that their own son forgot that he has to go to his new combat academy.

 _Beacon… was it?_

Yes, it was. And t'was a big day or him, as it would be the opening day of the school. All of his stuff was already packed and he was also going to travel lightly. But his father mentally laughed at the thought, he knows that his son has motion sickness and he was going to ride an airship. Irony's going to take a roll in this day, he thought of his son.

 _Now, he has to investigate a heavenly voice singing last night…_

As he sipped his coffee, he saw Jaune running through the stairs… before he could even advice him not to, the clumsy blonde stumbled head first to the ground without precaution. He chuckled and Jaune struggled to stand up as he was getting the pain from the fall. Jaune shrugged off the dirt from his hoodie and straightened up his sword.

Jaune looked up at his chuckling dad, "Ha ha, real funny, father."

The blonde approached the dining table while he was greeted by his sisters. One was in the couch, three were in the dining table, and two were helping his mother while his other sister was already at her work. He sat and began to eat his breakfast. When it comes to his mother, she was the best cook a son could ever have.

He ate the pancakes with delight and saw his father reading the newspaper and her sisters eating in a mannered way. His father took a sip before he lowered his newspaper and let his cup stand aside as he placed his hands at the table. His blue eyes were looking at the young Arc with seriousness. Jaune gulped with the food going down to his stomach.

"Jaune, are you sure about this?" His father questioningly asked.

"Yes, I am. I've already told you a couple of times, paps," he said without being nervous of it.

The older Arc sighed, "You know that you're attending a combat school, right?"

Jaune swallowed his pancake, "Yeah, I know."

"It's just that you're going to attend one of the most prestigious schools in Remnant and I know it's going to be a hard time for you. Think of it, you're risking it all just to be a Hunter." His father said.

"Pssh, I'm going to be fine. Trust me." He waved his hand, not showing that he was nervous at all.

"I guess I should. But, just be careful. There are things recently that have been terrorizing one of the nearby towns." The father replied.

"You mean the Grimm?"

"No, something else." His father said it with worry coming out of his mouth.

Then, one of his sisters interrupted the fatherly conversation, "Father, have you been hearing something last night?"

He looked at her, "Yes, dear. I heard it loud and clear."

He turned to Jaune, answering him the same question, "Did you hear it too, Jaune?"

Jaune recollected his thought, "I think I did. And not only that, I saw the singer also."

"Really?" Her sister who was unsure took her attention towards Jaune.

"Yep, and she even smiled back at me. But the best thing of all, she was like a goddess!"

His last statement took everyone's attention in the house. However, at a certain office, his sister sneezed, not knowing the reason for it. His mother and her helpers stopped washing the dishes and decided to look at Jaune. Silence filled the room with Jaune getting unusual stares from the Arc household.

"Jaune, did that fall just made you AWOL?" One of his sisters in the couch asked his brother.

"No, it wasn't. I was even sure that she was like a goddess! Her looks, her face, her voice-" Jaune said but was stopped by his father.

"Okay, that's enough talk for the day. You still have an academy waiting for you, right?" His dad said, sipping the coffee.

"Uhh…" Jaune looked at the clock, seeing that it was already past time. "Shit, I'm already late! Gotta go, see ya!"

Jaune rushed, got his stuff and left the house quickly.

"I'll just make sure if what he said was real." His dad said, looking at the newspaper again.

' _I swear to God, where are these things coming from?_ ' The older Arc thought, making hypotheses of the recent events that happened right now.

 _And the headline of the newspaper was…_

" _ **Dragons: Myth or Reality**_?"

* * *

Jaune took his time to breathe the fresh air within his the large space of the Bullhead… so much for just running while he was over-encumbered. Wait… did he even noticed how heavy it was? He shrugged his head and didn't matter it anymore. He had to know his surroundings first. Girl there, girl that… and something was getting odd for Jaune.

It didn't matter for him or what was happening in front of him. He just continued his business and checked his own baggage.

' _Okay, first things first. Sword, check. Shield, check. Clothes, check. Toothbrush, check. Onesie…'_ he hesitated and looked away.

' _Check…'_

When he finished checking, he put the bag aside and looked around him. Sure, there are many people good enough to be with him… but some seem to have the same state as of him. Too bad, it was only one. _And a female while at that_. He personally hated his social awkwardness but nothing would already stop him from being so.

 _Laughed, thrown rocks at, taunting, bullying…_ _ **that's why he became like that.**_

But in Beacon, maybe things for him would change. He didn't hesitate to be proud of himself and he could get some friends or _a lover_ in return. While he's at the academy, he'll make sure that he could uphold the family name. Yet, he still is discouraged because of his state. No wonder his father said to him that he should make a choice.

His thoughts and pondering were left wondering when certain news caught his attention.

" **The robbery was lead by a fairly notorious criminal, Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have information about his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa."**

The screen then changed to the anchor of the news report, Lisa Lavender.

" **Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted-"**

The broadcast was off cut and was changed with a holographic version of a female with her hands behind her back.

" **Hello, and welcome to Beacon! My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."**

After that, the woman known as Glynda Goodwitch, disappeared and the news feed was then back. The newcomers, however, didn't took the news seriously and instead looked at the astounding view of Vale. A big, wonderful city unharmed by any disastrous things such as the Grimm. For Jaune, it wasn't a good time for him also.

He realized that his uneasiness lately was his own motion sickness. He groaned and hunched over nearby the view, running to the back of the ship. Yet, because of the shift of gravity in the airship while it was steering, he puked… yes, puked right on a girl's shoes. He threw it all up without thinking twice and her sister was demanding him to go away.

"Oh, Yang, gross! You have puke on your shoe!" her sister said.

"Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!" The girl which Jaune puked on her shoe repeatedly said what he had done.

"G-get away! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!" Her little sister repeatedly demanded, causing the blonde to get away from the two unlikely sisters.

 _This was a pretty bad start for him this day…_

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

After the ship docked, Jaune rushed outside and barfed at the nearest trashcan. It was so much that he didn't notice it at all. Coughing up the remaining puke and wiping his mouth with his hands, he shook and decided to look forward. This left Jaune astounded on how wonderful the place was, as if it was a castle from the fairytales he had read.

The now jaw-dropped Jaune regained his posture and decided to find his bag slumped outside. Talk about baggage service, he thought. The blonde boy then carried the bag along with him. He was amazed by the structure of the school. The place's even better than Vale or Signal Academy, maybe both of them.

He felt the sudden rush of cool air that had greeted him in this place. He exhaled and gazed around of countless people he could befriend with, so many, in fact, that he couldn't count as much of it. The seniors and the freshmen were here as well. After all, it was the start of a new semester approaching amongst them.

He tugged the bag tightly and continued on, only to hear a sudden explosion erupting nearby. It caused many, not all, to see at the current event. Jaune looked and saw that the girl who was the sister of the girl he puked on was there with a certain fair maiden covered in ash from the explosion. It ended up with a sorry and the nearly red-haired girl to be alone in the ground.

He approached her, his mind telling him that this could be his chance to get a friend. He brought down his own hand to her, showing that he was going to help her.

"Hey, I'm Jaune," he said.

The girl grabbed his hand and stood up, "Ruby."

She stifled a laugh, "Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

* * *

 _A few minutes later… again…_

Already roaming around Beacon, they were already in a place with scenic trees, arching architecture, and a winding road alongside a river, which Ruby and Jaune are walking down this very instant.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more problem than people let on!" Jaune exclaimed to her.

Again, she stifled a laugh, "Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind."

"Oh yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?" Jaune sarcastically replied.

Ruby then made her rebuttal, "Hey, that explosion was an accident!"

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue – ladies love it!" Jaune said humbly.

Because of what he said, Ruby was skeptic, "Do they?"

"They will! I hope they will. My mom always says that… Never mind," Jaune said, only now having a few of his mother's hope inside him.

Ruby giggle at the clumsy blonde and shortly after, silence took its place afterwards, "So, I got this thing!"

She then proceeded to bust out the hunk of metal behind her back and transformed into a scythe, stabbing it to the ground with a little sheer force.

Jaune was then surprised at what she did, "Whoa, it that a scythe?"

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniping rifle!" She replied.

Confused, Jaune proceeded to question her, "A-wha…?"

Ruby then cocks it and smiled, "It's also a gun."

"Oh, that's cool!" Jaune exclaimed.

"So, what've you got?" Ruby asked.

"Oh! I, uh…" Jaune then unsheathes his sword slowly, "I got this sword."

"Ooooohh!"

"Yeah, and I've got a shield, too!" He proceeds to take out his sword's scabbard, raised his arm and the metallic scabbard turns into a shield with a yellow arc engraved on it.

Ruby was fascinated of the shield's mechanism and proceeded to touch it, "So, what do they do?"

Because of Jaune fumbling with the shield, it retracts off his arm, expands, and retracts again before he could put it back in his place and finally shrinking it down for good, placing it on his own belt.

"The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just… put it away…" he explained.

"But… wouldn't it weigh the same?" Ruby replied.

Jaune dejectedly answered, "Yeah, it does…"

' _But I swear to Dust, it doesn't even weigh that much when I put it back…'_ Jaune thought.

Ruby then giggled, "Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to people, so I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it."

Jaune was shocked yet again, "Wait… you made that?!"

"Of course, all students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?" Ruby explained.

"It's just a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war." Jaune said before continuing the blade's history.

"They said that this was given long before the Grimm appeared, by a man who sacrificed his own life for the sake of others. Some say that he's now a God; some say that he's become a champion. More like a fairytale to me."

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me!" The red-haired girl laughed, "Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

"Yeah, the classics…" Jaune sarcastically said before sheathing it.

They then proceeded to move on again after introducing their weapons and Ruby said, "So why'd you help me out back there? In the courtyard?"

"Eh? Why not? My mom always says, 'strangers are just friends you haven't met yet'," Jaune answered.

"Hmm," Ruby looked around, "Hey, where are we going?"

"Oh, I don't know! I was following you." Jaune replied, "You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some kind of recognizable landmark? Is, uh… is that a 'no'?"

Ruby laughed, "That's a 'no'."

Both of them looked around, until Jaune heard the same voice he heard this early morning.

" _ **Our hero, our hero, claims a warrior's heart."**_

"Ruby, did you hear that?" Jaune asked.

"No, why?" She replied with a question.

" _ **I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes."**_

"I swear to Dust, it's the same person who sang at midnight!" Jaune exclaimed.

"Uhh… what?" Ruby was confused.

" _ **With a voice wielding power of the ancient nord art, "**_

"Ruby, I gotta go! See ya!" Jaune then rushed, leaving Ruby all alone.

"Jaune, wait!" Ruby stretched her hand towards him, only to see the blonde going to another direction.

"That's the wrong way…" said Ruby.

" _ **Believe, believe, the Dragonborn comes."**_

* * *

Jaune, now confused of what was happening, decided to trace where the voice was coming from. He then heard the humming at a distant and silent fountain at the school grounds. Odd though, and he decided to look for the person singing. Yet, he still has doubts. He may have been crazy and just hears it again.

 _Or did he think so…_

The blonde discovered where the voice was coming from only to see the woman or 'goddess' he saw this midnight. Jaune was confused, shocked and excited at the same time. Hell, those emotions were just showing in his face right now. He was right. No, he is right. All along, she was real. Jaune approached, only for the music to come to a conclusion.

" _ **So, you decided to come here?"**_

Jaune was hesitant; it was the first time he was talking to a goddess! He took a deep breath and continued to answer her question.

"Y-yes… I thought I was insane b-but…" Jaune was then interrupted when she raised her hand.

" _ **Worry not. What you see is what you have believed upon. I do recall hearing a prayer long ago from you, except it didn't go to Talos himself directly."**_

"Talos? Wait a sec, you mean the prayer-"

" _ **That you wanted to be a true warrior such as your ancestors? I have to leave my realm in order to see you, young Arc."**_

"You know all of it?" He asked.

" _ **Of course, young Arc."**_

"Wait, wait… if you answered my prayer… then why didn't you grant it already?" He skeptically said.

" _ **It is because it's already fulfilled a long time ago, before you were born in this world."**_

"Wha…? What do you mean long ago?" He asked again.

" _ **It is for you to find out. After all, this is how your ancestors knew of their part in the new world."**_

"Wait, wait, wait. What do you mean, 'the new world'?" His mind literally has a lot of question.

" _ **I cannot tell you. Remember, it is for you to know of your destiny as you forge it while you travel ahead."**_

"Okay… so, last thing…" Jaune silenced before saying it, "Who are you?"

" _ **Very well, I am Dibella, god of beauty and sexual desire. Though we Aedras cannot contact mortals through physical manifestation, there are some we can contact because of their close relation to Nirn. That includes you, Jaune Arc."**_

"So you mean that I'm special or something?" He asked again.

" _ **Of course, young Arc. But it seems my time is running short. Until we meet again, Jaune Arc."**_

"Hey, wait! I still have questions!" Jaune exclaimed.

" _ **However, I still have a present for you to have. Touch it, and you will be gifted with the talents of those who seek love and desire for others. It will also cure of any disease you fatally encounter in your life. Use it well. If you want to seek your answers, talk to Talos at midnight."**_

The goddess then gave him a shrine which in turn made him confused, heck, it was a bit heavy. She then disappeared and waved Jaune a goodbye. He then waved and was still confused. The shrine itself shrank to a miniature size and stuffed it in his pocket. It could have use for him later on, but right now he has to find his way to the event.

'Wait… is that Ruby?' Jaune thought.

The red-haired girl dashed towards him at high speeds. She then stopped, only releasing a gush of air that made him nearly stumble to the ground. He regained his balance and saw her again standing in front of him.

"Jaune, I've been looking for you! We're getting late, come on!" Ruby grabbed Jaune's hand.

"Wait, wha-" Before finishing the question, Ruby dragged Jaune to the auditorium.

* * *

The two of them are now walking to the auditorium, with Jaune still fazed from his own speedy ride courtesy or Ruby. Both of them looked at how jam-packed the building is with the newcomers. They looked around, only for Ruby's sister to intervene.

"Ruby, over here! I saved you a spot!" Her sister cheerfully said, waving her hand.

"Oh!" Ruby looked at Jaune, "Hey, I get to go! I'll see you after the ceremony!"

Ruby left, only leaving Jaune behind, "Hey, wait!"

Jaune sighed, "Ahh, great. How am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?"

He walked away from the scene; unknown to him that he got a scarlet-haired girl's attention. The blonde looked around, finding a spot and a girl he could talk to. He did find a spot, but alas, he didn't find a woman to talk to. Jaune sighed and looked around, the place has a lot of cute and beautiful girls, yet he had his own socially awkward problems.

"Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys like tall, blonde and scraggly over there!" Jaune overheard a conversation from a certain white heiress.

Jaune looked, and saw the heiress who talked about him, Ruby and her sister. The three ended up talking with a 'no' leaving it as an endpoint to their conversation. The mic distracted the attention of the students and looked in front of them to see no other than the a man in a formal suit with a scarf accompanied with no other than Glynda which Jaune saw earlier from the hologram.

"I'll… keep this brief,"

The man readjusted his glasses.

"You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, **direction**."

Emphasis on the direction part, the freshmen murmured when they heard of this. Sure, they were good in such standards but the headmaster saw things very differently.

"You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

The headmaster then stopped for a moment before finishing the last words for his speech.

" **Talos guide you all."**

After the speech, Glynda took his place and informed the students.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

The students then whispered to themselves while some left to beckon at the academy's landmarks. For Jaune, something ringed right into his ear when the headmaster told the exact name that Dibella had said to him. He thought that Talos could be a human but shook it off his head. The blonde remembered the ordeal he had with the 'Ice Angel' and approached her from the side.

"I'm a natural blonde, you know!" the white-haired heiress facepalmed in exasperation after what he said.

"Well, that settles it. Come on, Rubes, we still have things to do," said Yang who grabbed Ruby's hand and followed her.

Jaune looked at the heiress but turned around and walked away along with the crowd, leaving the young Arc on his own in the Amphitheater. He then followed along with the crowd, no wanting to be alone in an already desolate place. And first things first, he had to find the ballroom and rest there for a while before waiting for midnight to meet Talos.

 _ **CHAPTER END**_

* * *

 **Sorry if it's just short, but the next chapter's going to be long since Jaune's going to meet Talos (a.k.a. his own ancestor). I won't put up another poll for what Jaune would be since I've already decided to make him an all-around guy. See you soon, KatanaHiroshi out!**

 **And as always, Read, Favorite, Follow and Review!** (Constructive criticism is welcome.)

* * *

 _On the next chapter..._

 _Ruby, did you hear something?_


	2. The New Dragonborn

**A/N: So anyway, before we even start, thanks for the reviews. If it gets higher, I'll try to answer some of your questions if circumstances permit (since there are questions I can't answer). Well, let's just buzz off that. Also, from now on, FoZ: BN is hereby in hiatus 'cause I don't have time to think of the future of it and this is the only thing that comes to my mind.**

 **Also, playing Arena is awesome and teaches me that there are just things you have to learn like how to know of the controls. Considering the fact that I got lost one time, I really don't know what's going to happen next. And for those who want to see some of the original characters from Skyrim, instead of a cameo; I'm really going to make them visible…**

 **In a way, of course.**

 **This is also the first time I made a really long AN, so I've gotta continue doing the story. Now, where did we start off…?**

 **P.S. I made the previous Dragonborn OP (we all know that).**

* * *

 _Last time… on Dragonborn Returns_

 _Jaune looked at the heiress but turned around and walked away along with the crowd, leaving the young Arc on his own in the Amphitheater. He then followed along with the crowd, no wanting to be alone in an already desolate place. And first things first, he had to find the ballroom and rest there for a while before waiting for midnight to meet Talos._

* * *

 **Chapter 2:  
** **The New Dragonborn**  


* * *

 _Meanwhile, on the Throat of The World. Afternoon._

 _In the harsh mountains in Vale, the Greybeards live in seclusion. Generations have passed by and still, they live in the lands of Vytal, which is formerly known as Tamriel. Even when Alduin has successfully completed his prophecy, the silent monks still preach the Way of The Voice to those who are worthy and those who come past them._

 _They have been hiding in secrecy as they plan for the new prophecy they uncovered, courtesy from one of the monks to sacrifice his vision to see the unfolding events. So, they again convene for the second time. The first time being in the Faunus War, were they anonymously stopped the war with their trembling voices._

 _And they were mistaken as gods…_

Their master, Paarthurnax, has planned a meeting for the Greybeards today. The Greybeards, meanwhile, prepared for the said meeting, as it would take them for many hours of discussion and soon after, meditation before resting. It was tough times for them; as the Grimm has been striking recently as well as the World-Eater's return.

The Greybeards have already reached the top, blowing off the blizzards which blocks their way with their Thu'um along with the several creatures that threatened them which in turn getting blown off to the mountain. They were greeted with a sudden gust which comes from Paarthunax's wings. After all, their master is a dragon.

There were also dragons that by far still acknowledge The Way of The Voice instead of the Dogma of Dominance. Their draconic master landed on the broken curved wall, facing the faces of his fellow kin along with the newest addition of the Greybeards, which were astounded by the fact that he was a dragon.

" **Greetings, braan dovah and joor. We have gathered here to today to discuss an important business at hand, as you joor say. Tiid lost bo. We must find the Dovahkiin before Alduin does. If he knows where he is, he may strike earlier than we would expect and we will lose like the last time,"** said Paarthurnax.

One of the Greybeards spoke up, which is the youngest of them, "But how can we find him?"

" **We must wait. When he uses his Thu'um, it will be the right time to call him,"** replied Paarthurnax.

The former then protested what he said, "We could just call him right now, right?! We shouldn't waste time-"

"That is enough, Wraith," The eldest interrupted, "It is unwise to do so, as it would attract unwanted attention."

" **The joor is right, young one. Nii los med laat tiid voth faal Dovahkiin. We cannot risk having our safe haven found, as we would be attacked due to the Dov who still follow the dogma and we would be likely candidate of being the suspect."**

"You're… right. Maybe I should've thought earlier," Wraith bowed as he apologizes.

" **It is not your fault, joor,"** Odahviing looked at Wraith, **"We also think of the same way as of you but we cannot risk our safe haven."**

" **Well, if the case is done, let us continue,"** Paarthurnax said as all of them looked at him again.

" **Nu, the second being the recent attacks of Grimm. I've come across some ancient scrolls and I've unveiled a dark secret of these riil. These are not the usual creatures we come across in our daily lives. These creatures, who called themselves Grimm, are no other than servants of-"**

Before Paarthurnax can say a word, an earthquake trembled before them. The dragons stood strong while some of the Greybeards stumbled down by the sheer intensity of the quake. Good thing, however, was that the shock only lasted a minute or two. The Greybeards regained their balance, thinking that it would've been their end if they didn't take it lightly.

"What was that?" The middle-aged man asked the others.

" **I'm afraid that it has already begun,"** Paarthurnax informed everyone.

The Greybeards shook their heads, knowing that they were already late. Even Paarthurnax blamed himself, never knowing that it has already started before they could even know the 'Dovahkiin'. The other murmured while Wraith mumbled. The draconic master then decided, having no choice but to follow Wraith's whim.

" **Pah, starting tomorrow, we will find the Dovahkiin,"** informed the dragon.

" **For the Dov, we will find our other kin and gain their trust to boost our numbers. We cannot risk being overrun if Alduin decides to come in and find us. Fah joor, praan fah nu. We have a big day ahead of us,"** After that, Paarthurnax flied his way up.

" **Follow me, fellow Dov!"** Paarthurnax commanded.

The other dragons as well roared as they began their quest to find their other Dov for their alliance. Before the Greybeards go, they asked a question to Paarthurnax before going back to the sanctuary.

"Master Paarthurnax, what about the Blades?"

Paarthurnax looked at them, still hovering in the air, **"I will let them know of the situation. Hind mii gluus. "**

The draconic leader roared, signaling the entire battalion of dragons to fly off with him. The Greybeards, meanwhile, hiked their way back to the sanctuary. With the Greybeards and the Dragons already knowing their prime tasks, it would be a hard day tomorrow for them. However, Paarthurnax and his legion first went off to the secluded Sky Haven Temple, where the mysterious Blades hid within the temple itself to be informed of the news.

* * *

 _Few minutes later… Sky Haven Temple_

 _For centuries, Sky Haven Temple was not only the base of operations for the deadly Blades, but also a village for the wandering nomads of Vale. While the wanderers were attacked, they took shelter which then the Blades accepted. They build a village that not only populated the solace temple, but also support the Blades' number._

 _For many years which they followed the Dragonborn's orders, they attack the dragons who conform to the Dogma of Dominance and allied themselves with the eternal dragons of the Way of The Voice, and the almighty Greybeards who guards the Throat of The World. Due to the advanced weapons and the discovery of Dust, the Blades light their way as the secretive and most likely dangerous organization._

Right now, two guards inside the temple are playing cards. The man on the left smirked while the man at the opposite side dropped a sweat. The man on the left dropped and showed his card, letting him know that he won. However, the man on the right has his own eyes wide-opened, smirked at him and thrown his last card which was the sign of his victory.

The man celebrated with a victory lap while the loser was jaw-dropped by the scene. The two guards' emotions, however, was interrupted with an earthquake which stumbled them down head first. The leader of the organization, who wore the Blades' new uniform and distinct because of the azure eyes and blonde, straight hair was interrupted and was angry that the ink was spilled on the plans.

She went downstairs, furious as every step made the ground tremble to the point that the guards and the members were sweating. She busted the door open that leads to the backcourt, which in turn made all the trainees there look at her face. The lookout got hit with a rock right in the temple, scratching off the pain.

"What the **HELL HAPPENED?!** " The leader furiously shouted.

"It's just an earthquake, ma'am, but no sign of large Grimm nearby. I suggest that it could be a natural one," replied the lookout.

"I know an earthquake when I sense one!" She shouted again.

" **BUT IT'S JUST A NATURAL ONE, MA'AM!** " The outlook shouted.

" **NATURAL, MY-** " But the alarm interrupted all including the leader.

" **What the HELL IS GOING ON AGAIN!** " She shouted again in the top of her lungs.

"Ma'am, it's Paarthurnax!"

"Paarthurnax? Everyone, make a space for them. I think we've got dozens of them going directly at us," She informed the fellow Blades, looking at the same direction she's facing as well.

The dragons that includes Paarthurnax and Odahviing, headed to the balcony and landed there. The other dragons, meanwhile, are just circling around, roaring to the sky with the voice. The draconic leader walked towards the blonde leader while she herself eyed on Paarthurnax. The dragon then lowered his head.

" **Greetings, kinbok do faal Dovahdaan. We are here to inform you of a dire news which relates to the earthquake you fairly felt in the grounds,"** he greeted.

"I knew that earthquake was uncommon. So, what's this news all about?" The leader asked.

" **It is all we feared of most, kinbok do faal Dovahdaan. The World-Eater has returned once more,"** the leader of the Dragons informed of 'his' return.

"By the Gods, we're not even ready yet! Have you already known that this would happen?" She added.

" **I fear we did, but we didn't expect for it to be early as it would've been."** Paarthurnax answered.

"Damn it!" She raged, never knowing that this was the day.

"So, have you located the 'Dragonborn' yet?" The blonde leader questioned.

" **Sadly, nid. We never even knew who he was,"** Paarthurnax answered.

" **However, we will ready ourselves for his calling tomorrow. I hope that it would work."**

"Good, I'll make sure to do something about it. I'll send troops if it happens all over again," she mentioned, knowing the mistake they did as the Grimm decimated their ranks as instead of calling the Dragonborn, they called the vile monsters they loathed for years.

" **Studen, for as we Dov will do our task. We must still find those who acknowledge The Way of The Voice or decimate them if they follow the Dogma of Dominance,"** He clarified.

"Well, then, I think I see our purpose now," she looked at every single Blade member, "The Elites, tomorrow, you'll be with me to assist on defending while summoning the Dragonborn. The trainees will stay put and I WILL double your training time to prepare all of you for a dragon attack. The Elites are dismissed, the trainees will stay put until your following commanders say so!"

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" Every Blades member saluted.

Paarthurnax looked at the Blades with amusement, **"I take it then that it is time for us to go."**

"I guess so, I still have a lot of things to do," she explained.

"Very well then, we are off," The draconic leader then flapped his wings and lifted himself to the air.

The dragon roared which in turn got also the roars which means yes. Paarthurnax commanded for them to follow him and they did, beginning their expedition to find the other dead dragons to be revived and know that they acknowledge his teachings. The blonde leader looked at the sight, sighed and turned around. She has things to do, anyway.

* * *

 _Same time, Beacon Academy_

The earthquake was also felt in the academy, letting out fear for a short time before going back to normal. One of which is Jaune, as he felt like he was on the airship all over again. He groaned and covered his mouthed to prevent the barf from coming out of his mouth. He swallowed it all up (which is disgusting) and sighed heavily from what happened.

However, something was off from the earthquake when Jaune felt it. It felt like it was from something powerful but he never knew and continued to just walked around in the schools grounds so he could be familiar of the place if he gets lost… but he forgot. Night was already nearing and the blonde boy needed to go back to the ballroom and rest there for a while.

When walking back, he saw a duo, both a stoic male and an energetic girl buzzing around saying words faster than a bee. He approached them, deciding to know both of them but the girl noticed this and looked at Jaune, the same as well with the stoic male walking besides her.

"Hello, who are you?" The girl energetically asked.

"The name's Jaune Arc," Jaune answered.

"I'm Nora! And this here's Ren," Nora pointed and looked at Ren.

"Nice to meet you. I take it then that you're going the same way as we're going?"

"Yep, I really forgot where the ballroom is," Jaune added.

"Oh, I see. Let's go, Ren! I'll take the lead!" Nora moved forward, leaving the two behind.

"Is she really that fast?" Jaune questioned, looking at the stoic boy.

"Yes, _she's always that fast_."

The two then followed her immediately, and now walking at the same pace with the energetic orange-haired girl. The group talks about some stuff, including the grouping system the headmaster's going to apply. They chatted about the rumors of the system until them finally where in the ballroom, bustling with newcomers preparing for sleep.

"Looks like we're here. We have to go, Jaune. See you tomorrow," Ren said with Nora following him.

"You, too, Ren!" He replied, waving at the two.

Now, Jaune has to settle for the night and sleep until midnight. He went to his already placed bag on the corner and got the sleeping bag on it. He put it on the ground, straightening it and decided to change some clothes. He grabbed his onesie and went to the bathroom, getting the attention of both male and female as they saw him carrying a onesie.

 _But he didn't mind, he was fearless, after all._ _Yet, only when it's the onesie part._

He went to a nearby stall and changed their, putting the clothes and folded them. He removed his armor and put it on top of his folded clothes and went back to his spot. Along the way, he got giggles and near-muffled laughs as reminders for hearing this accursed thing. While he was going back, he heard Ruby's sister, Yang, talking about boys.

"I don't think Dad would approve of the boys, though," Ruby mentioned.

"I know I do," Yang purred, looking at the boys, only seeing Jaune waving at her and groaned at the sight.

Jaune didn't mind. He was already at where his bag and his sleeping bag were and put the clothes and armor to where it belongs. Jaune flexed and yawned, covering his own mouth with his hand and stretching his free arm to the air. He blinked twice and fell to the sleeping bag and covered himself with the blanket.

 _The blonde then drifted to sleep… never knowing there was an intrusion on Ruby and Yang's side._

* * *

" _ **Wake up…"**_

Jaune grumbled, resisting the urge to open his eyes.

" _ **WAKE UP!"**_

Jaune was startled and stood quickly, shocked by wearing another voice. Everyone never heard it and Jaune was the only one wide awake right now. He quietly rushed to the bathroom, bathed in one of the stalls and changing to his clothes and armor. He put back the onesie on his back while he was also quietly going back to his bag.

" _ **And I thought you'll be slow as ever. Get to the fountain quickly before dawn approaches."**_

He hurried there, never knowing that he got the attention of a Faunus girl who wore a black nightgown. She just ignored it and drifted back to sleep. Jaune was going quietly to the halls and when finally, he managed to reach outside of the school. It was a good view, though. The light pollution never darkened the skies and shown the wonders of the blue, dark sky of the night.

He hurried to the fountain, seeing an apparition of a man standing in front of him. He wore a kingly outfit with a winged helmet, along with a sword which was pointed to the ground. He approached him, getting a look from the man… or god who was Talos himself.

" _ **Finally, you've come. Ten minutes has passed already at midnight but it wouldn't stop you of what I'm saying right now."**_

Everything went grey and noticed the water on the fountain that was flowing stopped midair.

" _ **You didn't expect this, do you? I've stopped time so we could talk a little longer."**_

"So, first, you're Talos?" Jaune questioned him first.

" _ **Yes, I am. It is I, Talos, formerly Tiber Septim, who invaded all of Tamriel and merged it into a united kingdom in my reign. I have ascended from manhood to godhood because of the gift given by no other than Kyne and Akatosh themselves. You, Arc, bestow a power as same as me. A power that can tremble even a kingdom to its knees."**_

"So… I'm like a hero or something?"

" _ **Yes, you are. Yet, you haven't unlocked it yet. Time has already passed and a great evil other than the foul Grimm is coming. He has been banished many times, but risen again to strike fear to the nations. You are the only one who can stop this."**_

"So, I'm really to be a hero? Like my own grandfather and my other grand-grandfathers before him?"

" _ **It is a yes… or a no. You will decide whether or not this world exists or cease to existence. However, you still hold a greater passion to be a hero amongst many."**_

"Well, can you just give me, like a blessing so I could be a hero?"

Talos laughed, leaving a confused blonde in front of him. But after a while, he stopped.

" _ **Do not ever think of fairytales and legends. They are only just stories driven by man's passion. Hero's like you don't get blessings, but you get it when you work hard for it."**_

"Okay… so, how can I become a hero?"

" _ **I only have one loophole and it's going to be the least to help you. You will be trained, not by me, but the previous Dragonborn himself."**_

The word "Dragonborn" ringed in his ears. The Dragonborn, is going to train him? Jaune would really think this is a dream that he was going to be trained with a legendary hero, but no, it's already coming to reality.

" _ **DOVAHKIIN!"**_

He shouted but nothing ever happened.

"Umm… can you just summon him already?" Jaune sarcastically said.

A bright light opened in the shape of a swirling portal. A man went out of it and the portal disappeared as he appeared. The man also was the same as Talos, an apparition, but has a different physical appearance to him. He was taller than Jaune and wore a steel-horned helmet along with a banded iron plating, bracers and boots to protect himself from danger.

He also had a shield behind him and a sword sheathed to his left. The man looked at Talos, questioning him as of why he was here.

" _ **Dovahkiin, it is wonderful to see you again!"**_

" **Why did you summon me from Sovngarde?"** The Dragonborn asked.

" _ **We have a guest like you. We could say, you're great great great… grandson."**_

The Dragonborn looked at Jaune before looking back at Talos, **"So this is my great great great… grandson?"**

" _ **Yes, of course, Dovahkiin. And he needs your assistance."**_

Talos got a gaze from the Dragonborn himself, **"What kind of assistance?"**

" _ **He wants to be tutored and taught by you in a matter of four to six hours. He has a strict initiation today and he needs your help."**_

" **I'll gladly accept it,"** he agreed, **"Especially if it is my great great great…** _*you get the point*_ **grandson."**

" _ **Good, all of the matters are already at order. We will meet again, Arc, in Sovngarde."**_

Talos then turned to a flash of golden yellow and the grayish background was live and colorful again. Jaune looked at where Talos left, only leaving another shrine which was dedicated to him. It shrunk into a miniature size and put it into his pocket. The blonde thought of what Sovngarde would be, but shrugged it off his head because a rational life and death feeling.

" **Are you ready?"** The Dragonborn asked Jaune.

"Uh… I don't know," he lowly replied.

" **I take it as a yes. Come on, I don't have the power to stop time!"** The Dragonborn chuckled as Jaune followed him.

* * *

 _Within the depths of Emerald Forest…_

The two of them walked among the vast (and dangerous) fields of the dark, lush forest. Jaune looked at his scroll and saw it was already going to be one o'clock in the morning. They've wasted an hour trekking an obviously dangerous forest surrounded by Grimm without getting the attention of the vile creatures. Jaune was really disturbed by the idea.

"How long are we going to walk anyway?" Jaune asked.

The Dragonborn stopped at a wide open field in the middle of the forest. It was a perfect spot for them to train, as being in the woods would be a problem if a Grimm tried to backstab them in the early morning. The Dragonborn and Jaune looked around, only seeing the empty skies and the wide fields with several flowers like roses in the ground that were elegant to the blonde's eyes.

As if the flowers were tended by an expert…

" **Here we are. This is where we're going to train,"** The Dragonborn informed Jaune.

However, Jaune was just gazing in the fields full of colorful flowers.

" **I take it then that you're amazed, I presume?"**

Jaune snapped out of it and looked at him, "Wait, what do you mean?"

" **This ain't your ordinary patch of ground with flowers; this was a part of Azura's realm, Moonshadow, before a Daedric feud which leads few patches of the realm to be here in Tamriel. Crazy, don't you think?"**

"It's already crazy for me, you know. And who the hell is Azura, the Moonshadow or what 'Daedric' means?"

" **I guess I have to explain this to you. You won't mind having a few minutes wasted?"** The Dragonborn asked of him.

"I don't mind, maybe you could give me some info as well," Jaune approved along adding the conversation with a few info on it.

The conversation lasted two-thirds of an actual hour, conversing with the information about Tamriel itself. He first started with the Daedras and continued with the Aedras. He then continued on to many ideal stories of his own adventures and quite a few mentions from his own followers. He then ended it with him partially telling Jaune of his fate.

" **Jaune, as time nears, you know that you're going to face a greater evil, right?"**

"Well, you could say that. I mean, I'm really going to be a hero? I didn't even think that this would happen!" Jaune exclaimed.

" **You know, kid, you remind me when I was younger,"** he commented.

"And why is that related to me?"

" **It's because we're both the same. We didn't know what our legacies are going to be but you and I were upholding this legacy written in the Elder Scrolls long ago. But unlike you, I happen to nearly have my head cut off if it wasn't for my prophecy to fulfill,"** he mentioned the start of his journey as well.

"Wow, what a start you got there," he sarcastically said.

" **Looks like we're just wasting time conversing,"** he said, **"It's time we take it seriously as Nords."**

"Wait, wait, I'm a Nord?" Jaune asked of his heritage.

" **Of course you are! You just don't know it yet. Let the battle itself know that you are a Nord!"**

The Dragonborn tossed an ethereal blade at Jaune, which he grabbed in midair.

" **Are you ready to taste steel?"** he mocked the blonde to ready himself in battle.

"I was born ready," Jaune already accepted his heritage, as if he never even felt anxious or scared at all.

Right now, even though it was the start of their training, he was ready for it.

A sudden gush of wind was felt in the air. When it passed away, Jaune charged at the Dragonborn, onl to get staggered and get hit by the simple Nordic tactic of battle. The blonde shrugged off the pain, smirking at the Dragonborn. The Dragonborn saw this, and the heat of battle already boiled his veins and made him excited to fight him.

The Dragonborn charged at him and decided to show off one of his deadliest attacks.

" **FUS… RO DAH!"**

A visible shockwave can be clearly seen in the air. Luckily for Jaune, he rolled out before the Dragonborn finished the Shout. The Dragonborn was impressed; no one has ever tried to dodge his Thu'um in his entire life. It made him crave for blood even more. The Dragonborn clashed swords with Jaune, and with Jaune doing a sweep kick which brought down the Dragonborn to the ground.

Jaune pointed the sword to his neck, "Submit."

The Dragonborn pushed his sword, **"Aye, I submit."**

It was the first time the Dragonborn lost to his lineage. Considering that Miraak has proven a match for him, Jaune was different. He was eager to teach him of what he can right now. For Jaune, however, had a mix of emotions as he felt that his body did it all in an impulse and thought that he fought in his own instincts and put a hero down to its knees.

" **Looks like you have it in you, lad,"** The Dragonborn confessed to him.

"What do you mean?" Jaune was confused in his own emotions.

" **You have the same 'issue' as of mine long ago when I lived. It was like I fought without my mind and rather did it with my own guts. You could be a quick learner, Jaune."**

"Is that a complement?"

" **No, it's not. Now then,"** the Dragonborn stopped before drawing his sword again, **"Let's start over from the top."**

The two of them trained in a flurry of swipes and clashes of surreal steel from the ethereal blades. They continued on and on, before moving on with using two-handed weapons. The bad boys, in the Dragonborn's opinion, sweet, big tooth pick but doesn't have a knack to it when it comes to say, blocking an attack.

" **Now, two-handed weapons are really good, classy for knights. But for me, it's considered the iron toothpick that brought down a goddamn dragon. Is that clear?"** He waved the sword in the air before materializing another one from the air to initiate the next lesson.

The two fought with the gigantic blades, axes and even war hammers. It wasn't easy for Jaune at first, but he struggled until he can't feel the weight off the weapon anymore. The blonde tried to do experiments, with resulted in a success as he tried doing different kinds of attacks that amazed even the Dragonborn himself.

First, Jaune used the war hammer and decided to put all his might and created a small shockwave.

Second, he used the axe which cleaved an entire boulder to half with only his sheer strength he developed right now.

Thirdly, he used the sword to unleash a deadly combo unknown to the Dragonborn himself.

" **I'm amazed, Jaune,"** he admitted, **"I didn't even think of that before."**

They then continued on to Archery, hunting down the wild Ursai (or Ursas) and the Beowolves who were asleep or were not partially aware of the two. Jaune decided to amaze the Dragonborn again, shooting three arrows at the same time which landed on the faces of the three unaware Beowolves. Jaune also shot an arrow in the air, killing a flying crow and crashed straight to the ground.

They continued on, training with both about Heavy Armor and Blocking. Jaune struggled but manage to block off a fury of swipes from the Dragonborn himself. The attacks that weren't block were either scratched the armor and made sure Jaune knows what to do next if a thing like that happens. The blonde also described of how it felt light to him after training with the Dragonborn.

After that they returned to the fields, discussing about the magic. Two hours have roughly passed, but it didn't stop Jaune from achieving his best right now.

" **Next, I'm going to train you of the power bestowed in our minds, Magic."**

" **It's deadly, aye, but when you master it, it feels like you've casted a spell that you've done just to do something plain and simple, like burning down houses. Once you master it, everyone will cower as not only are you powerful at close range, but also in the long run as well,"** The Dragonborn described.

And by the time, they started first with something destructive, Destruction Magic.

The Dragonborn has his own hands lit with burning flames, **"Destruction Magic, the reason we Nords hated because of its unruly use. For me, it was a blessing to annihilate an entire Thalmor legion in my very own eyes. Just don't burn down houses, okay?"**

The two started training, with Jaune ending it with good results. He did some combinations that nearly brought the whole forest on fire. Combining lightning and fire to create devastating results and melting the ice from the magicka-made shard and using lightning afterwards was a clever move. Not only that, Jaune requested the Dragonborn of a single thing, or should I say many.

"Can you give me a ton of daggers?" The question made the Dragonborn curious of his tactics.

The Dragonborn summoned some daggers and Jaune use one to throw it at the nearest tree. He used a lightning spell and it worked wonders. The metal itself conducted the lightning attack to where it should strike. The Dragonborn thought of this as a good idea to deal damage to those who didn't use metallic armor.

" **Wonderful, I never thought of that before, lad!"** The Dragonborn remarked his skills.

"Thanks, it's just an idea I had in mind," Jaune confessed.

The two then proceeded on Illusion magic, the school of deceit and most obviously, illusions. It was quite useful as even though the Grimm may have no soul, but can still have a little mind probes of their own. They continued on Conjuration, or what the Dragonborn prefers to as 'an instant access of Daedric personnel'.

" **Now, Conjuration's different. Instead of just conjuring something, you conjure things related to the Daedra or the actual conjuration itself. It might be tricky, but it pays off to have an extra weapon without other people noticing you had another one in your sleeve,"** the Dragonborn lectured the young Arc.

The Dragonborn then continued to summon an ethereal Daedric sword, **"When you use Conjuration magic, not only can you conjure familiars and Daedras, but also weapons as well."**

However, Jaune had a question running to his mind, "Can it still conjure common things like a bed or something?"

" **I never heard of such a thing before, Jaune. I never did. Maybe you could revolutionize what Conjuration magic is."**

" **Now,"** the Dragonborn said, dispelling the sword by 'sheathing', " **let me show you what an Atronach is!"**

The Dragonborn then summoned a Fire Atronach, **"This is a fire atronach. The atronachs are very likely to be associated with Destruction magic, but there are still atronachs that are commonly associated with the Alteration magic."**

" **Moving on, let's talk about what I said earlier,"** the Dragonborn added, **"Alteration magic."**

The Dragonborn then showed off his skills and Jaune mimicked them as perfectly as he did it. By far, he was getting impressed, only improving in a limited time, but experience itself matters the most in combat. Maybe he should add it after he goes back to Sovngarde? But to him, what happens right now is his own ordeal.

After doing a couple of trials, they then proceeded with what was more likely to be the most useful one, Restoration magic.

The ethereal hero then lectured him, **"Restoration magic, mostly adorned by the Hold guards, is the power to heal and destroy the undead."**

He then demonstrated it by slashing Jaune with a sword he conjured. He only did a little gash, and the Dragonborn proceeded to heal it rather quickly than it was supposed to be. Jaune was amazed, but still has a lot of questions in mind. Yet, he had to concentrate as the time for the initiation is nearing for him and for the rest.

" **Now, moving on. Well, discuss of rather the opposite of what we Nords believe."**

"Well, what about it?" Jaune asked.

" **We Nords uphold the battle but not in the shadows. He strikes with our might rather than the darkness within. I maybe a Nord, but it saved my skin countless times by now. I will teach you the opposite of what a hero is, a thief,"** he briefly clarified.

The two then continued the training. First off was the art of espionage, or what was known as 'Sneak' in the old days. The Dragonborn prompts Jaune to find him, but, it turns out that he can't see the Dragonborn at all. It ended up with swords clashing as Jaune blocked a sword near his neck from the Dragonborn himself.

They then continued on with the trials and after that, proceeded to what was known as 'Lockpicking'.

" **Lockpicking can be a good thing but when you're going too far like using it to steal from a baby, you know you're in trouble,"** the ethereal hero said to Jaune.

The Dragonborn found some unintentional locked chests left by no other than Talos himself. The Dragonborn then proceeded to pick the lock, but ends up in a trial-and-error procedure. It ended with an edible click from the lock as the chest open quickly.

" **Now, you try,"** the ethereal hero commanded to the blonde.

Jaune approached the nearest lock and tried to pick it. It ended up using twenty lockpicks and the Dragonborn figuring out that it was a Master-type lock he was fiddling with.

" **Impressive, especially for a rookie. But you can still beat my average, I did one with just seven lockpicks remaining,"** the Dragonborn humbly boasted his skills.

"Even for a hero like you, you still boast," the blonde commented.

" **Ha! Lad, in Sovngarde, we boast of our achiements! Now, for the last one I'm going to teach you. It's the reason we are called both a Nord and a hero! You and I have the same powers you imagined that can only be attained by gods, but Kyne herself gave us this remarkable gift! Behold, for this is the power of my Thu'um!"**

The Dragonborn inhaled, before shouting the Rotmulaag, **"Mul… QAH DIIV!"**

His own body was covered with vast spike and even horns that made him resemble as a dragon. It was the Dragon Aspect shout, the shout that was used by the Dragonborn and the First Dragonborn respectively. It was no ordinary shout like the Thu'um, as it makes the wearer like a dragon to. The lines that were spurting out of his body were proof of that power.

" **Remember the time I shouted the words 'Fus Ro Dah', to you?"** The Dragoborn asked of him.

"Well, yeah. You did,' Jaune remembered, dodging the attack before it could hit him.

" **It's the power that can rival any petty powers you have. The other need concentration and meditation to master this, but a Dragonborn can master this quickly unlike any other,"** he explained.

" **You, as well, Arc. You have the soul of the dragon and a body of a human. We are Dragonborn, and that's what makes us different from our race."**

"So, I'm like, a god now?"

" **Maybe,"** he replied, **"in a type of manner, of course."**

" **So, Talos didn't told you about this?"** The Dragonborn asked.

"Well, he did say about I'm like a hero or something. But I didn't expect it to be some sort of heritage like you have right now," he replied.

" **You learn quickly, Arc. Rest assured as to how you're going to master the power of the Thu'um in a short manner of time,"**

"So, how am I supposed to master it?" Jaune asks.

" **Simple, you just have to know the Rotmulaag, the Words of Power itself,"** he mentioned the Greybeards who tutored him.

"Oh, so how can I, like learn it?" He asks again.

The Dragonborn then changed to standing meditative stance. He channeled all of his knowledge of Thu'um before raising his hand up to the air. The knowledge quickly covered Jaune and soon felt a strange tingling sensation of power ringing in his mind. He stopped, and thought of the Rotmulaag he learned instantaneously from the Dragonborn himself.

"Wow, that was cool." Jaune said before demonstrating it in front of the Dragonborn.

"Fus… **RO DAH!** " He shouted, creating an invisible wall of sheer force from him.

" **Excellent, you learn quickly as I thought of you. Remember, use shouts in a timely manner,"** he informed Jaune.

"Why's that a deal?" Jaune questioned him.

" **Using the Thu'um repeatedly can lead to a sore throat at time or having some very difficult problems talking afterwards. That's why you have to be careful, or you'll end up like the Greybeards."**

"Okay… I'll keep that in mind," he wrote mentally to his own head.

" **Well, it's a wrap. I don't have anything to help you with, lad. I've taught you everything but experience matters the most. So try training your powers always and use it properly. I may have not taught you some of the skills I know but you're going to learn in someday. And rest assured, there was a slight holdback while giving you my knowledge of the Shouts. The other shouts will be locked for a several days, weeks or maybe months."**

"So, it's like a drawback for being powerful enough?" Jaune clarified to the hero.

" **I take it as a yes,"** he replied.

"That sucks. But better to be with something rather than demanding for it," he quoted.

" **The same for me as well but only the Dragonrend is different, as humans can wield it without the knowledge of the dragons. It doesn't have any limit at all when used by mortals,"** the hero addressed.

" **But before I leave, I will give you my place as the new Dragonborn of this era. You deserve it."**

"Thanks, for everything," Jaune thanked the hero.

" **Do not thank me, Jaune. This is just your first step to become a Dragonborn. The rest is up to you to decide."**

"I will."

 **"Then, good luck with that. If you want to try looking for some answers, find the ruins of Whiterun, it shouldn't be that far. But for now, goodbye. Talos guide you,"** The Dragonborn disappeared, leaving only the trails of his power before it disappears as well.

Jaune was then left in the open area where they start training. He then looked at the sky and saw dawn approaching. The sun was already rising, and Jaune had to find his way back to get ready for the initiation.

' _Jaune, you're really going to have a big day ahead of us,'_ he thought in his mind.

But, he never knew that they were something behind the bushes. They didn't attack the new Dragonborn and decided to look into the shadows before they strike. As Jaune left, so did they swiftly and quietly without getting the attention of the new hero.

* * *

 _Same time…_

Yang, who was still blinking and yawning from getting up early, heard something outside. It was a roar, doubled up with the flapping noises from wings but bigger ones.

"Ruby, did you hear that?" Yang said, waking up her sister in response.

"Yang, what is it? I'm still sleepy." Ruby poorly asked in her sleepy state.

"Well, I just heard something. Do you think it's a dragon like one of from the news?"

"I don't think so, just go back to sleep," she said while her face was covered by her pillow.

"That reminds me, it's time to wake up!" She grabbed Ruby's shirt, getting her out of the bed.

"Who wakes up at this time, anyway?" The black/red-haired girl said in a sleepy trance.

"If you're asking, it's definitely me," She answered.

Ruby struggle, "I'm still tired, Yang! I'm going back to sleep," she broke out of Yang's grasp and felt to her, already snoring.

"You're really a sight for everyone, Ruby," she said, after seeing some students already waking up and murmuring about things they heard outside right now.

' _I guess this is going to be a heck of a day._ '

 _ **CHAPTER END**_

* * *

 **A/N: Finally, Chapter 2 is finally in a wrap! And finishing a fanfic this early in the morning, (it's already one o'clock in the morning for me) really makes me feel like it's a new day with a new chapter in life. Also, keep in mind that the poll's still ongoing until we meet a certain chapter in the future. For now, this is KatanaHiroshi, signing out.**

 **And remember…! READ, FAVORITE, FOLLOW and REVIEW!**

* * *

 _On the next chapter…_

" _JOOR… ZAH FRUL!"_


	3. The Initiation

**A/N: Hi, guys. It's me, KatanaHiroshi bringing you another chapter of The Dragonborn Returns. The next weeks will be hard, but I'm going to make sure you can have another exciting chapter.**

 **Now, let's answer some reviews!**

 _ **Chapter 1 Reviews:**_

 **swinglepdon** : IKR?

 **Expressdesert3:** Already done. Most chapters may contain FUSRODAHs.

 **Ddragon21:** Hmm... can't decide that yet. But I'll make sure to do something about that, right? *evil laugh*

 **DarkDevilKnight:** Good idea... I'll see for it.

 _ **Chapter 2 Reviews:**_

 **Undeadhero143:** The reason why? I won't let Jaune do it in this chapter. He must find it out, like the Dragonborn said.

Ddragon21: Could be, but I cut it out from the drawing lines. But I'll see what I can do.

zealot555: I know you will...

Disclaimer: I do not own Elder Scrolls or RWBY. If I did own them, I would've already made Blake know what true racism is.

* * *

 _Last time… on The Dragonborn Returns…_

 _Ruby struggle, "I'm still tired, Yang! I'm going back to sleep," she broke out of Yang's grasp and felt to her, already snoring._

 _"You're really a sight for everyone, Ruby," she said, after seeing some students already waking up and murmuring about things they heard outside right now._

 _'I guess this is going to be a heck of a day.'_

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**  
 **The Initation**

* * *

 _Hours later… Beacon Academy_

For Jaune, it was already exhausting for him to trek to a Grimm-infested forest, train their while being attacked by random Grimm by chance and going back to where he was at midnight. Tired, Jaune went to the cafeteria in the hopes to replenish his strength and quench his thirst. Already 8 o'clock in the morning, there were already students forming clusters in the different areas where the tables are.

The energetic cheers and mumbles made the blonde relaxed as he already reached civilization. He saw Ruby and Yang and decided to go there. He walked to there, but was blocked by a person which made him stumble to the ground. Shaking his head and looking above, he saw no other than a person with burnt-orange hair combed backwards along with his lackeys.

"Look what we have here," he grabbed Jaune's collar. "If it isn't Vomit Boy from the airship, care to barf before I pummel you down? You just dirtied my armor, you know."

Jaune glared at him and smirked, " **Make me.** " For Jaune, he didn't notice his eyes turn to a more draconic one.

The gang flinched at what they saw, causing the leader to release him.

"I hope you like next week, freak. 'Cause it will be the day **you'll be waiting for** ," the leader growled at him before he walked away with his lackeys.

' _Asshole,_ ' he brushed off his own collar before turning back to where the gang was.

"Wow, blondy. You sure picked up a fight," Yang commented.

"Don't even start about it, I'm already tired," Jaune replied.

"Tired of what?" she asked as Jaune sat on the other side, "None of your business."

"Please tell me about your _business_ ~" she flirted.

"Yang, it's none of your concern."

"You're no fun, vomit boy!" She grumbled.

Jaune sighed as his stomach started to rumble. He pats his stomach and stood up to get his own meal. He then came back later to have a couple of pancakes and a carton of milk. The blonde then puts the plate and the carton before he sat on the other side of the table. Ruby and Yang didn't mind before Ruby started a conversation about milk to her sister.

Ruby then looked at Jaune, "So, Jaune, did you hear something this morning?"

Jaune's eyes widened and started to cough as the food wasn't swallowed properly, "Say what?"

"Umm… did you hear **something** this morning?" She repeated the question.

This was very serious for Jaune. He shouldn't have do the shout at the forest, "Ahh, no. I didn't hear anything."

For Jaune, however, he didn't know he told the truth rather than an obviously made out lie.

"Okay, it's just that my sis here heard dragons flying around Beacon."

Jaune was emotionless. It was actually something else but, the topic about 'dragons' was a different one.

"I shouldn't have asked that. I and my sis didn't even see you at your spot at the ballroom. But, I'm just asking if you heard about it," She added.

"So," Yang changed the topic, "what's your opinion about the grouping?"

"Oh, the grouping?" Jaune remembered as he eats the last pancake, "I just don't know. I don't believe rumors, anyway."

"Oh, okay. It's just that I'm really unsure of whom you're going to group with."

"Yang, I really doubt of what you're thinking right now," she commented.

"Come on, Ruby! Your sister's just being protective!" The blonde brawler exclaimed

"By protective, you mean **overprotective!** I'm already **FIFTEEN** years old, sis. I can defend myself!"

"That's what I mean, what if you're going to get grouped with some pervert?"

"And that is why I'm going to be partners with you! Do you doubt my skills as a huntress-in-training?"

"That's a yes or no," Yang answered.

Jaune looked at the crowd of freshmen, seeing that they're already leaving. "Guys, I think we should go, we have an initiation to do."

Jaune stood up, leaving the sisters behind. They looked at each other before following Jaune and the crowd.

* * *

 _At the locker room…_

"That's ridiculous! I didn't even remember putting **MY** gear at locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered having to count that high! Why does this have to happen today?" He said as he passes the heiress and an Amazonian-like fighter.

As he walked by, he heard the heiress saying 'great' and approached her. His dominance as a human with a soul of a dragon really made him do so. The heiress was thinking to herself, until Jaune came along.

"You know what else is great? Me, Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you," he greeted.

She was irritated because of his interruption,"You again?"

The Amazoness however, didn't stand there and hurriedly letting herself be seen on Jaune eyes, "Nice to meet you, Jaune!"

"Yeah, yeah," he pushed the Amazonian away, "So, Weiss, couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day," he posed slightly after talking.

She raised her hand to her head, "Oh, you've got to be kidding me!"

"Don't worry! No need to be embarrassed! So, been hearing about rumors about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one! What do you say?"

"Actually," The amazoness said, getting Jaune's attention, "I think the teams are comprised of four students each, so-"

"You don't say," he approached the amazoness, leaving the heiress behind, "Well, hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team."

"Jaune, is it?" The heiress asked as she separated the two with her hands, "Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

"Not in the slightest, snow angel."

"This is Pyrhha," she waved her hand to the Amazoness.

"Hello again! Pyrrha waved at Jaune.

"Pyrhha graduated top of her class at Sanctum!" The heiress explained.

"Never heard of it."

The heiress scoffs at his lack of information, "She's won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row! A new record!"

"The what," he questioned, not knowing what she explained to him.

She then waved her hands rapidly in anger, "She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!"

Jaune gasped suddenly to this, "That's you?! But they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"

"Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't good for you," she replied.

"So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?" The heiress questioned him.

"I guess not," his head hanging and facing to the floor, "I'm sorry."

"Actually," Pyrrha approached Jaune, placing her hand to his shoulder, "Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader!"

His mood then was immediately back, "D'oh, stop it!"

"Seriously," The heiress put her hands on her hips, "please stop it. This kind of behavior should not be encouraged!"

"Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for Team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick! Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could pull some strings, find a place for you. What do you say?" He asked as he was close to the heiress.

"All right, that's a bit too close! Pyrrha, a little help, please?!"

Jaune looked at Pyrrha, only to see her aiming her spear to him. Jaune's eyes widened, only to see his own surrounding slow down for a bit due to his adrenaline rushing. He only had a small time to react as she threw the spear. His eyes turning draconic again, he grabbed the spear before it can connect to his own hood.

His eyes turned to normal, to see he just blocked it with two fingers in a V-shaped.

"I'm sorry!" She apologized.

"It's alright; I always get this all the time," he nearly mentioned of his training with the previous Dragonborn.

He threw the spear back to her, seeing that the long piece of metal attracted to her own hand. It would seem that she was only catching it, but in fact, she was magnetizing it to her.

 _'Now that's interesting…'_ Jaune thought, only to be interrupted by an announcement from the intercom.

 **"Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."**

The heiress walks away from the scene along with Pyrrha.

"It was nice meeting you!" She said as she followed along with her friend.

Jaune narrowed his eyes, "Likewise."

"Having some trouble, lady-killer?" Yang said as the sisters approached him from the distant.

"Yep, and I still haven't found locker 636," he replied.

"Well, your locker's just right behind you," Yang pointed her finger to the locker.

"Okay, thanks," Jaune approached the locker and opened it to see his gear along with some new daggers in a large satchel, a mask, a bow, a quiver with arrows and a note.

 _'I left you some daggers just in case you're going to use them. I also left you a mask and a Daedric bow with some arrows. –Dovahkiin'_

He put aside the note and latched Crocea Mors into his belt. He also strapped the satchel to the back side of his belt. He pulled out one of the daggers, to see it glowing red and having an eerie like appearance. The blonde put it back, and grabbed the mask. It had tusks and doesn't appear to have a mouth. He also sheathed the bow to his back along with the quiver holding the arrows.

It had narrow eyes and the hood along with it is black all over along with some golden trims. He wore it, and felt a strange presence. He didn't mind and moved along.

"That mask looks weird. I don't remember you wearing that yesterday," Yang commented, feeling a strange aura in the air.

"Yeah, I don't remember you having that around," Ruby added.

"I don't know either. It's just in the locker," Jaune replied under the mask, muffling nearly his own voice.

"Anyway, let's move! The initiation's going to start!" Yang said, moving along with the co.

* * *

 _At Beacon Cliff…_

The freshmen are now at a cliff, overlooking the lush Emerald Forest. All the students including Jaune are standing in silver plates with the symbol of the academy itself. They were now looking at the headmaster with his own mug at his right hand and his left hand behind him along with Glynda holding a tablet with both hands.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest," the headmaster stated.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams'. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today."

All of the students looked at each other, worrying that they may not be partnered with each other.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well."

The statement caused a certain reaper-like huntress to groan.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

The following sentence really impacted to Ruby so hard that she couldn't even resist complaining.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die."

This caused Jaune to gulp while the others looking at each other, thinking of the perilous task at hand.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Jaune raised his hand, "Yeah, um, sir?"

"Good! Now, take your positions," the headmaster commanded and the students follow as they make their own stance.

Jaune asked again, still raising his hand, "Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question. So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

"No," the headmaster answered, "you will be falling."

Never noticing the students being thrown to the forest, Jaune asked again, "Oh, uh, I see... So, did you, like, hand out parachutes for us?"

"No. You will be using your own 'landing strategy'," the headmaster replied again with Jaune never noticing the excited Nora and the stoic Ren being launched into the air.

"So, what exactly is a landing strategYYY!" Jaune yelled, as he was launched to the air while the headmaster sips from his mug.

* * *

Jaune was in the air, helpless as the previous Dragonborn never, and ever did he teach the blonde to land on his own feet. Thinking of his own plans to land, he made a stance of a man falling while thinking. Luckily for Jaune, a Rotmulaag suddenly appeared for him not only in his mind, but also visible to his own human eyes.

 ** _'FEIM ZII GRON (FADE SPIRIT BIND)'_**

Before he could even shout, a spear latched to his hood but it didn't stop him from shouting it.

"FEIM **… ZII GRON!** "

Jaune body turned to a spectral body while the spear passed through his body and latched on a nearby tree. Jaune then rapidly falls, hitting the ground like nothing painful to his body happened. In his mind, he saw the information of the shout, only for its effect can be cancelled when attempting to harm a single being.

He unsheathed his sword, slashing it at the tree while the spear fell at his back. When it fell, he dodged it and the spear was now in the ground, its tip stuck in the dirt. The effect of the shout disappeared, causing Jaune to go back to his human form while never gaining any damage in his own body at all while he was falling.

The blonde heard the rustling in the bushes, causing time yet again slow down on him as his eyes turn draconic once more. He grabbed a single Daedric dagger quickly from his satchel, only seeing the heiress again eye-to-eye. He threw the dagger at the tree right next to the heiress, causing time to go back to normal and the dagger hitting the trunk.

The heiress looked at the dagger and turned back to see Ruby, dragging her along. Jaune scratched his temple and grabbed the dagger with a Telekinesis spell. The dagger then levitated in the air, calling back to Jaune's hands and puts it back once more in his satchel. He looked around to see Pyrrha coming towards him.

"Jaune?" She asked, "Do you have… any spots left on your team?"

"Very funny…" he crossed his arms laughing at her before smiling back at her under his mask, "Sure."

Pyrrha grabbed her own weapon stuck at the ground using her own powers which Jaune noticed recently. Jaune then walked, signaling her to come along. She smiled with her weapon drawn and continued to follow him.

"So, Jaune… what's with the mask?" She asked about the mask.

"You mean this mask," The red-haired huntress nodded as a response.

"I don't know, I just saw it on my locker," he said a half-truth to her.

"I see. It's just that the mask is strange though, I've never seen anything like it before," she commented.

"So, the bow is also one of the things you saw in your locker?" She asked.

"Yeah, it is," he answered.

"Umm… Jaune, I also have something to ask from you," Pyrrha said.

"What is it?" He turned around and stopped walking, the mask's eyes gazing upon the Amazonians face.

"It's just that your mask's emitting some sort of Aura."

"Oh, I didn't notice that."

She's confused of Jaune never feeling it at all, "Are you sure you didn't notice it?"

"Not at all. And what's Aura anyway?"

Pyrrha stifled a laugh, "So that's why you don't know about the mask."

"Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt you were being watched without knowing that someone was there?"

"Yeah, I've noticed that," Jaune said, throwing another Daedric dagger past her, killing an Ursa ready to strike Pyrrha at any moment.

"Even though you don't have Aura, you're very skilled. Who taught you, Jaune?" She asked again.

Jaune then thought of something in his head, never mentioning anything about the Dragonborn, "My grandfather. He maybe old, but he knows how to fight!"

"Now that's a story that I want to hear from you, Jaune," she replied as Jaune rips out the dagger from the Ursa's already dissolving body.

"Well, moving on… with practice, our Aura can be our shield. Everyone has it, even animals."

Jaune raised his brow under the mask, "What about the monsters?"

"No, the monsters we fight lack a soul. They are creatures of Grimm, the manifestation of anonymity. They are the darkness, and we are the light," she explained again.

To Jaune right now, it was really against the Dragonborn's perception. There was no such thing as darkness and light, only war and bloodshed. Even so, he wants to question how the things even fight without a soul that would render them to move.

"Right, that's why we fight them!" he exclaimed.

"It's not about why; it's about knowing. Understanding dark and light helps we manifest our Aura. Everyone has some of both. By baring your soul outward as a force, you can deflect harm. All of our tools and equipment are conduits for Aura. You protect yourself and your soul when fighting,"

Jaune widened his eyes in the revelation, "It's like a force field!"

"Yes, if you want to look at it that way," she replied, walking up to Jaune.

"Now," she placed her hand to the mask's cheek part, "close your eyes and concentrate."

"Okay…"he closed his eyes in response.

Pyrrha smiles, closing her eyes and opening them once more as her irises shrink and her skin glowed. The two of them did, as Pyrrha's was a faint red while Jaune's was purely white. While Jaune was concentrating, he saw a familiar face which was Talos himself bearing his sword as it was stuck on the ground.

 _'For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death.'_

She placed her free hand to his chest.

 _'I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee.'_

Pyrrha stopped glowing, releasing her hand from Jaune as she was tired from using her own Aura. Jaune's eyes became draconic again as another shout was learned.

 ** _"MUL QAH DIIV (STRENGTH ARMOR WYRM)"_**

Jaune opened his eyes, his own body glowing white. He looked at Pyrrha who was tired and concerned of her own health.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune said as his own body was still glowing with power.

Pyrrha got back up, "It's all right. I used my Aura to unlock yours, but the energy that protects you now is your own."

She grinned, "You have a lot of it."

"Wow," he was amazed as he watched his own body glowed until it faded away and his eyes turning to normal.

"Let's go, I think we have a relic to find," Pyrrha said as the two of them walked to where the relic is… or the other way around.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Beacon Cliff…_

Professor Glynda Goodwitch walked to the edge of the cliff where the headmaster is standing, looking at his own Scroll.

"Our last pair has been formed, sir," she said.

The professor then tapped on the screen, switching to a video feed of Nora and Ren, "Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy, I can't possibly imagine the two of them getting along."

"However," she tapped the screen, "I highly doubt that Miss Nikos' partner has a very strange background."

Ozpin looked at her, "What makes you say that?"

"His transcripts are unusual… and his talents were never added to it," she tapped the screen of the scroll again, this time showing Jaune's landing. "I've tapped into some footage and saw Mister Arc that he's capable of landing even though Miss Nikos assisted her."

"While I looked at some footage, I heard Mister Arc shouting three unknown words while turning into a… spectral like form. The three words are ' _feim zii gron_ '. I'm unsure that this boy hold's some kind of power that was never added to the transcript."

"It could be that he never added it. Maybe it could be some family secret or some kind of innuendo their hiding for their sake. I doubt I'll never find out," Ozpin added, sipping from his mug.

"I'm very sure we could. Based at their current pace, they should reach the temple within a few minutes," she said before walking away.

But before she would really walk away, she question Ozpin one more time, "Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year?"

She turned to the headmaster, concerned of what he thinks, "Professor Ozpin?"

But for Ozpin, he turned to see a peak from Glynda and only watched as a certain red hooded huntress along with an heiress. In his mind, however, he thought of something else.

* * *

The two of them wandered around the forest, looking for the temple at the north. With a few dead Grimm and a well-thrown Daedric dagger, they found their way to a suspicious cave that could lead to the relic.

"You think this is it?" He looked at Pyrrha.

"I think so," the red-haired huntress replied.

Jaune looked at the carvings to see no other than a language he knows of… the Dovahzul… he looked at the carvings and started reading it, only for Pyrrha to give Jaune a confused look from her face.

"Het nok kendov do kun, wo dir fah rovaan brodaan tol lost naak naal riil do vul. (Here lies the warrior of light, who died for the wandering tribe that was consumed by the monsters of the dark.)"

"Uh… can you say that again, Jaune?" She asked.

"Here lies the warrior of light, who died for the wandering tribe that was consumed by the monsters of the dark," The blonde translated the Dovahzul carvings.

"I'm surprised you can read that. Who taught you how to do so?" She questioned.

"No one, apparently. It's just that the words flashed in my mind," he answered with a half-truth again, knowing that he was taught by the previous Dragonborn.

"I see. The cave should have a tomb inside of it. It could be a possible place for a relic," she hypothesized.

"I don't really think it's a good idea to put relics in a tomb," he said as imaginations of ghosts and undead roamed in his mind.

"I'm sure there's bound to be one. Let's go inside and find out," she said as Jaune made a torch and the duo entered the cave.

* * *

Tiny drops of water poured down in the cave as they navigate their way to the dark tomb. Flailing the torch around, he looked as the signs get even more detailed for each step they make. Jaune and Pyrrha looked at the authentic signs while walking, wandering if this was the right place where the relics where. Bats noticed the light and flew away from the cavern as both of them covered their body with their own hands.

Too bad as the blonde was as clumsy as he is, the torch tumbled down to a small pond.

"Ohh…" he felt the pain as he stood up in the dark cave.

"Do you feel that?" Pyrrha raised a brow.

"Feel what? Soul-crushing regret?" He replied.

"No, it feels _warm._ "

"Are you touching me right now?" He asked.

Pyrrha's cheeks turned red as a response, "No, I'm not!"

Jaune sighed and rolled his eyes, and both of them scoured even deeper in the cave. They then found a light source nearby, thinking that it is the relic.

"Hey, look over there!" Jaune pointed his finger, "That could be the relic!"

"I really don't know, Jaune. But we have no choice," She instinctively followed Jaune again.

They were then in front of the 'relic' as it shining brightly in the darkness of the cave. Jaune tried to grab, only for it to retract and go back again. He then tried again, only to result a failure once more. He had enough and casted an alteration spell, Magelight, which made Pyrrha a suspicious look at him and Jaune with a surprised face.

"Pyrrha, I think it's running time," he said as he immediately grabbed Pyrrha.

"Wait, wha-" She was pulled by Jaune and the two ran as fast as possible, leaving the Deathstalker to chase them relentlessly.

As they escaped, Jaune bumped to some rocks but never lost his balance. The entrance was near, so he ran faster as he could to escape the dark cave. The Magelight spell faded away as the spell expired and the two were now looking at a fully-sized Deathstalker ramming its way outside, crushing the boulders to escape from the cave.

"Jaune," the red-haired huntress looked at her, "what's the plan?"

The two looked at the screeching scorpion as it found two new preys to kill.

" **RUN!** " He said under the mask as the two navigate their way to the temple while running away from a giant Deathstalker.

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

After obviously running from a Deathstalker while getting nearly pummeled to the ground, almost gets stabbed in the back by a stinger and dodging the claws at the same time, they finally reached to where the temple was. Both of them strike back to gain a good distance away from the Deathstalker but not enough as it still lunges to the both of them.

While each counter they give to the Deathstalker, it made the large scorpion stumble in pain as it was dazed. The two managed to temple… and much to Pyrrha's dismay, Jaune saw a falling heiress as she jumped off from the talons of a Nevermore. He rushed quickly as he can but was nearly out of time. He used all of his adrenaline and strength to rush at her, jumping to the ground and much to his back, she landed on his back and the pain really hurts for him.

"My hero," she sarcastically replied as she examined her fingernails.

"My back…" Jaune said, as he regrets to catch her with his back.

The heiress got off his back just in time to save no other than Ruby, as Jaune looked at the two while his back was in pain. They argued, but quickly backed out from the Deathstalker's frozen tail. He approached the ground along with the other, still hunched by the fact that it hurts. But with a few stretches, his body was back to normal.

"Great, looks like we've got another one on our tail. Nice job, Ruby," Jaune glared at the huntress.

"Well, it wasn't my fault!" She denied the fact.

"It was your idea in fact, Ruby," Weiss crossed both of her arms.

"So, what are we going to do?" Ruby asked.

"Remember what the headmaster said?" Jaune mentioned, "Our goal is to just get the relic and bring them back without us getting ripped to pieces. If they do hold us back, we just have to put 'em back to where they come from. There's no time for lollygagging," He secretly mentioned the Dragonborn, "Let's go!"

"He's right!" Ruby acknowledges, "Let's get the relic and go!"

Jaune and Ruby went to the temple and took the relic. It was quick simplistic since it was chess pieces… but it has great value within it that would be explained for the long run. Ruby got the knight chess piece while Jaune held the rook chess piece. They both glanced at each other and nodded, before Jaune signaled the team and also Ruby to move.

Yang however stopped for a moment which Blake caught her attention, "What is it?"

The blonde brawler looked at her sister at the top of a rock, and signaled the group to go forth.

"It's nothing," she replied.

Both of them followed them, never hearing the sound of a dragon whose rage can burn a forest…

* * *

 _At the ruins…_

The group ran in the forest as the Nevermore relentlessly prey on them. They reached the end of the vast forest and found themselves in an ancient ruin. Still running, they took cover as the Nevermore above their heads lost them but landed in a nearby tower in front of them. Looking back at the forest, they saw no other than the freed Deathstalker on the loose for the lost prey.

"Oh, man! **RUN!** " Jaune shouted as the group ran away from the cover.

The Nevermore took notice of this and screech at the heavens to find them and flew once more.

"Nora, distract it!" Ren commanded, and Nora proceeded to draw her weapon in a grenade launcher mode.

She aimed it at the air and heart-painted shots as each shot hit the Nevermore. It screeched and shrugged off the pain, flying away to dodge the shots coming from the energetic girl. She noticed that the Deathstalker was behind her, but before it could even attack her, Blake and Ren managed to scratch it from the shadows and getting saved by Weiss, using runes to get away.

Jaune and Pyrrha were still running across the bridge as Blake and Ren retreated and ran as well towards the safe point. The scarlet-haired huntress looked back as the advancing Deathstalker were going towards Ren. She turned back as well as Jaune noticing it, drawing his bow and aimed it towards the Deathstalker. The arrow perfectly hit the eye of the large scorpion as the magic itself burned its own body by the flames.

The Deathstalker stopped in its tracks as they were all in the bridge, unable to go their due to its size and its weight. Luckily for it, the Nevermore swooped in, destroying the bridge and separating the group. Blake, Pyrrha and Ren were back at the Deathstalker, returning fire as it attacked them. Jaune looked back at the members fighting the Deathstalker.

"Man, we gotta get over there! They need help!" Jaune stopped at the broken edge of the bridge.

Nora approached him also, "Let's do this!"

Jaune looked down as another part of the bridge fell down, "Yeah, but uh… I can't make that jump…"

Nora looked and grinned as she thought of a plan. She shoved back Jaune with her weapon and shifted it into a gigantic hammer. She spinned and readied it, jumping to the air.

"Oh fuck!" He said as he was vaulted to the other side using the bridge.

While in mid-air, Nora used her weapon to propel herself also. Stepping to her weapon, she fired a single round and went to the other side of the bridge. Jaune landed at the other side, shrugging the pain off as Nora readied her hammer once more to smack the Deathstalker in the head. The Deathstalker readied its tail, but Nora noticed this and fired a round and propelled herself back.

She shielded herself with the hammer and was pushed back, knocking down Blake to the bridge. However, she managed to grapple to a distant pillar with her weapon and swing around the next column she passed by. She found the Nevermore and used her Semblance to make a clone and propel her true self to the Nevermore, attacking it relentlessly and managed to get back to the ground at the other side.

 ** _(Recommended Song: Red Like Roses, Part 2)_**

The Deathstalker used its tail to destroy the bridge, making it crack.

"We gotta move!" Jaune said under the mask, making the team move towards the large scorpion.

The Deathstalker used its pincer and attack Pyrrha, only to have it blocked by her shield. She swinged her weapon to the pincer, only to get another pincer towards her but blocked by Jaune's shield. Pyrrha lunged at the other pincer, letting the Deathstalker shriek in pain. Ren ran forward and took its attention with dust-filled bullets. He sidestepped as the stinger reached the ground.

Ren grabbed the stinger, hanging at it and shooting bullets to aggravate it even more. Nora fired a few rounds from the back and the Deathstalker used its pincer at the front attackers, only to get blocked again with their respective shields. She used her spear and threw it at high speeds, hitting the other eye and shaking its stinger, causing Ren to get thrown to a pillar.

"Ren!" Nora shouted.

Jaune looked at the loose stinger, "Pyrrha!"

"Done!" She threw her shield, hitting the stinger and detached it from its tail, hitting the head. The shield hit a pillar, causing it to go back to Pyrrha's hand once more.

Jaune looked at Nora, "Nora, nail it!"

"Heads up!" She jumped to Pyrrha's shield as Nora was on top of her.

Pyrrha jumped as Nora propelled herself to the air as she fired a single shot. Now in midair, she laughed as she descended to the ground. She fired another round and accelerated even faster to the ground. She did a forward spin in midair, using the force from it to smack the Deathstalker in the head and Pyrrrha and Jaune getting vaulted by the bridge.

Nora fired another, fully destroying the bridge along with the Deathstalker to plummet to its death. The energetic girl propelled herself to the ground once more, safe from the Deathstalker harm along with her friends. Jaune perfectly landed as well as Pyrrha. Nora landed butt-first and Ren approached the team, exhausted from the pain he had and fainted.

The team looked back at the other team fighting the Nevermore and ended it with Ruby decapitating its head with her own scythe. The teams were impressed; they just did what no other hunters and huntress in training have done, defeating high-class Grimm like it was just a piece of cake.

"Wow…" Jaune was surprised, seeing Ruby handling it herself as the Nevermore's body fell down to the ruins.

* * *

Ruby had done it; they killed a Nevermore not as an individual, but a team. It was a remarkable feat no one has ever done as only novices in the field. The head was disintegrating and the place full of roses petals rather than of the particular they spew. She looked back at them with her cape swaying in the wind along with the rose petals from the Nevermore's body.

Pity for her, as the true fight has only just begun.

She felt a wave of air from flapping wings from her back, turning around to see none other than a dragon. She doesn't know how to handle this kind of thing nor even to fight it. The dragon walked closer to her with a killing intent. Her teammates at the ruins saw this, as Ruby walked back from the towering monster that was a dragon. It held its breath and roared the words she never knew.

"FUS **… RO DAH!** "

The dragon unleashed a wave of unstoppable air from its mouth, forcing the red huntress to block it. Alas, it wasn't effective and was blown off from the cliff. The words its spoke echoed throughout the ruins make the mortals tremble within its reach. Yang took notice of her falling little sister and caught her as she descended to the ruins.

 ** _(Recommended Song: The One They Fear – Dragon Fight Theme)_**

" **Meyus joor! Hi fen dir het!** ( _Foolish mortals! You will die here!_ )" The dragon roared in its native language, flying off and circled around the group.

Since his eyes were prying towards Jaune's group and sensing a strange power on the group, he attacked them first. Ruby's group was confused as the dragon never set its sight towards them. The dragon was near Jaune's group and dived towards them.

"Yol **… TOR SHUL!** " It roared as the flame spewing from its mouth hit the group directly.

However, the move was telegraphed so easily and rolled away from the scorched ground. The dragon looked at them to see they are fine, only for it to dive for the kill once more. The others returned fire as the bullets were only a small problem for the dragon and was aggravated because of this. One arrow did turn his attention as the magic burned its body but didn't scorch his own skin.

He looked to see a barrage of the same arrows to hit him, seeing the person using the said arrows and decided to attack him. The damage on his body was too much and decided to land to the ground near Jaune's position. Nora took notice of this and changed her grenade launcher to its hammer form. She tried to pound its head but was countered with a spew of flames from its mouth.

"Nora!" Ren shouted, advancing to the monster and attacked it from behind.

It took the dragon's attention and used its tail to hammer down Ren to another pillar, knocking him out. Luckily, Nora survived but only with a few amounts of her Aura left. She retreated and returned fire. Pyrrha accurately hits its eye, with it roaring as Jaune made a battle shout and jumped to its head. Suddenly, the dragon took off and Jaune was left hanging in the dragon.

He was above the skies, which nearly made him barf but resisted the urge to do so. He noticed Ruby's group returning fire as well, with shots nearly hitting Jaune's head. The flight was really rough but he managed to land some strikes and repeatedly stabbing the dragon's head. The dragon took so much damage that it crash-landed to the forest along with the blonde knight.

Jaune was thrown to the ground as the dragon landed to the ground as hard as it could. He stood up and looked at it, weakened as ever.

" **Ruth hi joor ahrk hin lu! Ken nah do dii Thu'um!** ( _Damn you mortal and your magics! Taste the fury of my Thu'um!_ )" The dragon roared, followed with another wave of flames from its mouth.

Jaune took cover on his shield, covering his own body as he crouched and shrugged off the coming waves of fire going directly to his shield. The fire stopped, giving Jaune a time to strike. Surprisingly enough, a ghost appeared in front of Jaune, attacking the dragon as well. It wore ancient garbs and a cowl that make him resemble as a priest and was floating from the ground.

"Place your attention to the dragon if you want to live!" The ghost shouted with Jaune looking at the dragon running towards it.

The dragon readied itself and tried to bite Jaune, only to get blocked by his shield and slash the dragon's head. The dragon roared as Jaune threw another Daedric dagger to its eye and used a Chain Lightning spell to electrify the dragon. He then did a combo as the dragon decided to take flight once more and retreat.

Too bad for it, Jaune took notice of this and decided to do a Chain Lightning spell. It didn't have the effect to put it back to the ground, but one shout can put it down for good. He thought, as another Rotmulaag appeared in front of his eyes. It was the same shout the Dragonborn talked about earlier this morning.

"JOOR **… ZAH FRUL!** " He shouted directly to the dragon, causing a wave that entrapped the dragon to the ground.

It roared as it was forced to land to the ground, " **Vokorasaal! Zu'u lor tol zaan lost frondinok!** ( _Impossible! I thought that shout was extinct!_ )"

Jaune smirked, "Too bad for you, it still exists in my book."

The dragon had no other choice but to defend itself from the attacker. Jaune swinged his sword, slashing the head. The blonde knight did a spin attack before swinging the sword up in the air and jump in the air. Jaune took the chance and landed a strike while descending to the air. On the dragon's head, Jaune steadied himself as the dragon tried to shake him off his head.

The blonde knight managed to stay in its head, slashing it off to its own death. Jaune then finished off with stabbing his own sword to its head, making the dragon shake its head even more. Jaune was thrown to the ground but managed to land perfectly. It still stands but finished it with three simple words.

" **FUS RO DAH!** " Jaune shouted as the wave hits the dragon, pushing it off as it couldn't stand from the force.

The dragon roared as it was pushed to the ground, " **DOVAHKIIN, NID!** ( _DRAGONBORN, NO!_ )"

The dragon roared even more as it disintegrates. The skin its body is burning, leaving its own skeleton as its remains. The flames however converted to the air, sweeping around Jaune as he felt the knowledge of the dragon swarm towards his body. The colored air passed by him, feeling that he had learned another shout from the dragon's knowledge.

 **"YOL TOR SHUL (FIRE INFERNO SUN)"**

The wave was gone, as well as the ghost that helped him. He turned around to see Pyrrha and the others run to Jaune's position.

"Jaune, Jaune!" Pyrrha shouted, running to him and hugged him.

Jaune was surprised to see her hugging him, "Can you, uh, stop now?"

Pyrrha stopped and blushed, "Sorry."

"It's okay," Jaune replied.

"That was awesome, Jaune! You were like pew, pew and ca-chink!" Ruby said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Jaune sheathed his blade.

Nora approached the dragon's skeleton, "Hey, is this thing dead? That's sad though, I wish could've ride it!"

"Nora," Ren appeared from the forest.

"Coming, Ren!" Nora ran to Ren.

Jaune got the mask off, having the fresh air pass by his face again. He looked at the sky, shining as it should be. The blonde knight felt the ground shake, as an unlikely wave passed by them. Confused, it was then followed by a loud voice.

 **"DOVAHKIIN!"**

Everyone looked around, confused of what happened.

"What was that?" Blake said.

"Don't know. We should leave, there's an academy waiting for us," Jaune smiled at them, waving at them to follow with him.

* * *

 _At night, Beacon Academy…_

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark." Ozpin said as the four of them stand towards him with their hands on their backs.

"The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!"

The crowds of newcomers and the students of Beacon give one more wave of ovation. The four of them walked away as they get replaced by another team.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie." As the four has approached Ozpin, they put their hands in the back like the former did.

"The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR."Ozpin announced as another wave of ovation followed.

Nora laughs and gives Ren a hug.

"Led by… Jaune Arc!"

"Huh? Led by…?" Jaune said, astonished of what the headmaster said.

"Congratulations, young man."

Pyrrha grinned, offering him a friendly shoulder bump to Jaune. But her 'new leader' knocked him over to the floor and falls to his butt in front of the laughing audience. They then walked away as another team replaced them.

"And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long."

"The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!""

Weiss looks at her, surprised as Ruby takes the position as the leader, where as Ruby is obviously in shock as Yang goes over to hug her sister.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang said.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year," he said as the crowds claps once more.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

" **Have you seen the Dragonborn?** " The man in the throne asked to his men.

One of the men nods, "Yes, sir."

" **Show me.** "

The guards then proceed to pull out a scroll and show him the footage of a masked teenager and a dragon fighting alone.

" **Find the man. I want him dead,** " The man ordered.

"Yes, sir," The men walked away.

The man in the throne sits back, " **Mu fen grind einzuk, Dovahkiin...** "

 ** _CHAPTER END_**

* * *

 **A/N: Finally, Chapter 3's finished. Also, the update's going to be slower since I'm going to plan out things along with the game I'm developing. I still have to do something and make that promise to a certain someone. Also, if you want to know of the game I'm making, go to my GameJolt page shown in my profile. (shameless advertising, FTW!)**

 **Anyway, I'll add an index for you guys to know what's going on in the chapter along some well-deserved explanations!**

* * *

 **INDEX:**

 **Konahrik – a mask wielded by a powerful dragon priest long ago. His spirit resides upon the mask, rarely helping Jaune in the time of need. The power is passive, as it would only activate when the wearer's health is in danger. Its only drawback is that it's also rare to happen. This is one reason why no one dares to fight a person wearing this mask.**

 **Daedric Bow of Flames – a bow wielded long ago by the Dragonborn in order to slay his foes, especially dragons. Each hit can burn the target and also drains his stamina.**

 **Daedric Daggers – are specially made daggers for Jaune's usage. The daggers can act as Jaune's throwing knives or replacements.**

 **Aura – a natural augmentation found in humans and other living creatures. Those without a soul cannot use it lest they use a soul gem (must be filled) to do so.**

 **Semblance – once a person has unlocked his/her aura, semblances are powers that help the person who uses it. They are powers that can make any man a walking tank of destruction.**

 **Become Ethereal Shout (FEIM ZII GRON) – a shout capable of turning the user into an ethereal being. While at this form, he cannot be harmed or bring harm. The effect will cancel out if the user attempts to harm someone of something.**

 **Dragon Aspect Shout (MUL QAH DIIV) – a shout that turns its user into a dragon himself/herself. It can only be used once a day and can give you the powers of the Dragon.**

 **Dovahzul – an alphabet created for the use of the ancient Nords and Dragons.**

 **Magelight – a spell that brings light to the darkest corners of the world. It sticks to where it lands.**

 **Deathstalker – a massive scorpion in the ranks of Grimm. However, it cannot spew poison.**

 **Nevermore – a large crow-like bird that is capable of using its feathers as a weapon.**

 **Unrelenting Force Shout (FUS RO DAH) – the beloved weapon we Dragonborns smile upon. The shout is effective if used on high places and when using the full shout can stumble and destroy walls if used properly.**

 **Fire Breath Shout (YOL TOOR SHUL) – a shout that bestows the user with the use of flames. A single or two words can make a fireball but a full-word shout can spew continuous fire until the user stops or has run out of air.**

 **Thu'um – the ancient magic used by the Nords and the Dragonborn himself. A person can learn a shout by meditation but a Dragonborn can learn quickly by 'passing' knowledge or killing a dragon.**

 **Dragonborn (Dovahkiin) – a man/woman capable of using the Thu'um and learning it quickly. Dragonborns are also associated with prophecies and are unfazed when reading an Elder Scroll.**

 **Chain Lightning Spell – a spell that casts a chain lightning whether it hits the ground or the enemy. It is sometimes never used because of its ability to strike even allies by mistake.**

 **Dragonrend Shout (JOOR ZAH FRUL) – a shout that brings the immortal dragons down to their knees. The shout can be used by either human or Dragonborn as long as they are not immortal.**

* * *

 _Next time… on The Dragonborn Returns…_

 _"Wow… so this is the city of Whiterun…"_


	4. The Summoning of The Dovahkiin (Part I)

**A/N: Hi, guys. I bring you a new chapter of "The Dragonborn Returns"! Sorry if I didn't keep my promise on publishing it on time since SportsFest started and I had to train my body again for the upcoming sports.**

 **Anyway, let's answer some reviews!**

 _ **Chapter 1 Review/s:**_

 **Izlawake** : Actually, it's not just bringing dragons into the series… but it's actually fusing both series into one and creating a fanon history of it. I'll discuss the whole thing in the open forum section.

 _ **Chapter 3 Review/s:**_

 **DarkDevilKnight** **:** I did, but some parts were apparently from the knowledge I gained while studying the language itself.

 **zealot555** **:** There will be a time, though.

 **ArthurB** **:** Thanks for the review, Arthur.

 **Harry Potter MASTER OF DEATH** **:** It's actually a spoiler for the next chapter, mind you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Elder Scrolls or RWBY. If I did one them, God knows what may happen to the poor sods.

* * *

Quote of the Chapter:

 _"What is better? To be born good, or to overcome your evil nature through great effort?"_

\- Paarthurnax

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4:**_

 _ **The Summoning of the Dovahkiin (Part 1)**_

* * *

 _The day after The Initiation... JNPR Dorm Room…_

The alarm went off his own clock as he punched the button. He rose up from his bed and yawned under the glistering rays of the sun. He scratched his temple and groaned softly, reaching for his slippers and eventually leading himself to the bathroom quickly as the other members of the team where sleeping quite as well as they should be. He opened his drawer and browsed through the contents of it, picking up his own towel with an animalistic design and approached the door of the bathroom, opening it as he twisted the knob. He looked upon the designs of the tiled floors and the walls, hanging his towel adjacent to the shower. The blonde knight tossed his onesie and his own underpants to the floor and eventually started to bathe as he twisted to hot knob of the shower.

As the water falls down, the blonde knight felt the heat of the pouring water from the shower, steam rising through the translucent glass. He raised his head, thinking of the latter thoughts he had yesterday. He shrugged off that a single thought as he rinsed and applied shampoo to his own hair before scrubbing it afterwards under the hot water. He then grabbed a scented soap from a mounted shelf, scrubbing it against his now masculine body. The reason it was developed was because of the Dragonborn's training to him, but it was hardly the reason. His own ripped muscles were covered with soap and getting rinsed off by the hot water streaming down to the drain.

Feeling that it was time to go, he turned off the shower by twisting the knob. The blonde grabbed the towel, and rubbed it as the towel absorbed the remaining water in his own body. With every drop of water coming from his wet body, he wrapped the towel around the lower parts of his body, covering his own serpent as it bulged in the towel. Jaune was embarrassed at this and decided to place it correctly to make sure that no one ever gets a glimpse of it… especially his own partner for the next four years in his stay on Beacon. He grabbed the lying clothes in the floor and threw them in a nearby laundry basket, shooting it like a point guard making a three-point shot. The laundry went it and made a three-point pose before he went out of the bathroom.

As he opened the door, he bumped a scarlet-haired huntress trying to open the door. Luckily, it was a light bump, causing her calf to accidentally touch his serpent. The blonde felt a sudden pleasure as both of them walked backwards from the likely scene. The scarlet-haired huntress was no other than Pyrrha in her nightgown, her hair flowing straight rather than cased in a ponytail.

"Oh, sorry Jaune! I didn't mean that!" She said, turning around as s was embarrassed.

"It's alright…" he said, narrowing his eyes mentally. _'Yeah, yeah, for a girl to touch your genital…'_

"For me as well… and I thought you weren't an early bird by your looks," she complimented.

"Don't judge a person by his looks. And besides, I really don't like wasting time snooping around," he replied.

"You could say that."

"By the way, you look nice without your ponytail," the blonde commented of her hair, making her embarrassed.

"Am I beautiful in this way, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well, yeah. You are my partner after all."

"Thanks by the way," she said, "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to bathe now."

Jaune moved away from the door, "Sure."

She walked towards the door and twisted the knob, opening it and going in to the bathroom. Jaune then decided to walk to his closet, opening it to see the student uniforms already hanged perfectly. He got a pair of it and dressed up. He buckled up the belt in his own pants and tightens his own necktie. He unfolds the creases in his own sleeves; one by one he did so. The blonde grabbed his shoes under his bed and put it in as he finished putting his socks first into his feet. The shoe fits, tapping it to the ground with his sole if it was perfect for him. He then stretched his own arms up into the air, inviting the bright rays of the sun to his body. He then grabbed his own Scroll, before turning to see his other teammates rising up from their beds.

"Morning, Ren," he said as the sleepy stoic rose up from his bed.

"Morning to you, Jaune," he replied as he stretched his arms up.

"Hey, you stole my line!" Nora exclaimed, appearing out of nowhere and surprised both of them.

Pyrrha exited the bathroom, only clad in a red towel. "Who's next?"

Nora jolted to the door, knocking Pyrrha to the ground, "ME!"

Jaune looked at the scene and approached Pyrrha with a lending hand, looking away and blushed, "You know, it's kinda visible right now…"

Pyrrha looked downwards and was flustered, getting back up and slapping him repeatedly, "PERVERT! PERVERT! PERRRVERRRT!"

Jaune fell to the ground, unconscious and getting a reply from Ren. "You shouldn't have done that, you know."

Pyrrha looked at him and apologized, "I'm sorry!"

Jaune raised his hand, raising his thumb up, "It's okay…"

Jaune stood up, bending his stiff bones as cracks vibrated along his body. He dusted off some of the dirt that got cluttered in his uniform when he fell down from the scarlet-haired hunter's ferocity. Pyrrha went to her closet and changed there. Ren, meanwhile, was preparing his own set of uniform. The blonde knight just went back to his bed and read a book he had along in his backpack. After Nora was done, it was Ren's turn to the bathroom. After a few minutes, Jaune closed the book as Ren was finished clothing.

"Okay, what should we do next?" Jaune asked his teammates.

Ren opened his mouth to answer him but was interrupted by an outside noise. The group rushed to the door, opening it to see Weiss running away to the hallway.

"Uhh… To class!" Ruby said, following Weiss as the other team members followed.

"Uh… to class?" Jaune felt a sudden weight as he fell along with his teammates who stacked up on him.

Jaune stood up, "We're gonna be late!"

The others stood up and followed their leader.

* * *

After a long day with their Grimm Studies Professor, Mr. Peter Port, the team went back to their own dorm. The team itself, as expected, didn't have a spectacular day at their first time in the school. Team RWBY took everything over, but only it was on Jaune's mind and not on the others. Rubbing the upper part of his nose from the sheer pain, Jaune and the others quietly turned in for the night. But, Nora herself did a couple of things before a rampage led on. It was then midnight that it stopped and the group slept in their beds.

Meanwhile, for Jaune, he already woke up at midnight. Remembering the Dragonborn's training, he sneaked out from his room quietly and avoided security cameras hanging around the corner. Hastily walking around in silence, he reached the locker room and went to locker 636. He opened it and readied the equipment. He put the quiver on the back along with the bow, wore the mask, suited up his dagger-filled belt and his trusty sword sheathed on his right.

He also took out a cloak under his t-shirt where he hid it and made it out of black cloth. In order to make him unidentifiable, he wore the cloak, hiding the quiver as he took out the bow in order to make it fit and comfortable. Good thing for him tomorrow was going to be a weekend, making his worries a little more than expected. After a while, he sneaked out of the campus unseen as he sees several guards patrolling around the campus.

The blonde knight then breaks into a sprint to the forest, avoiding trees and bushes along the way. Away from the school, he looked back but turned away as he needed to do something.

' _Whiterun…! Where the hell is Whiterun?!'_ The word's raced through Jaune's head, finding a way among the Grimm-infested forest.

As he moved through a bush, he then finds an (un)expected pack of Beowolves woken up by the sound of a person running towards them. The pack growled at him as Jaune grinned and unsheathed his sword. He narrowed his eyes, looking at the enemy's body as he predicted their next move. The first one attacked as well as another one, raising their claws against the blonde's body. Jaune, however, managed to block the first one with his shield and the other with its arms severed from his sword. He shoved the shield to the Beowolf's head, making it flinch as he decapitated its own head with his sword.

The one with the severed arms charged with its head, only for Jaune to successfully draw his bow at a perfect time and shoot a burning arrow that scorched its body as well. Looking at the other few, he stared with his merciless eyes towards them. The others flinched at the sight and ran away, leaving Jaune a surprised look under his mask. He didn't matter it and moved on, going towards the fields where the blonde and the previous Dragonborn trained.

The flowerbeds had a cooling sensation as winds swept towards Jaune's body. The flowers rustle as Jaune blinked at its majestic view, only to see a sign far away. As unobvious as it was, he approached it as he saw the word of a place he needed to find. Knowing its direction and feeling tired from running, the blonde walked to the left of the flowerbed to find the ruins of Whiterun. As he walked by the trail, the sun was setting already with his eyes tired and needed a rest.

Jaune noticed this and slapped his head, making him adjusted to his surroundings again. The sun was already shining upon him as he was led to an open field far away from civilization's reach. Looking across the fields, he saw the ruins of Whiterun lying around the center of it. Filled with curiosity, he dashed to the city. When he reached the gates, he took his breath as he was tired again from running. As he stopped, he looked upon the massive gates of the once glorious city. He heaved as he tries the open the door with his remaining strength. The gate moved, making Jaune to stop pushing the large gate. He entered from the large gate, only for the blonde to be amazed of what he saw.

The ruins itself was amazing yet gloomy at the same. It was a place where no Grimm have entered, leaving it dusty as it was. Jaune walked around to first find an armory. Unsheathing his sword, he looked at his bloodied blade and of how it got little spikes on it. By the looks of it, it was already unsharpening, making the blonde to be concerned if his blade. He looked to see a dusty pile of iron ingots and other mysterious ingots lying around in an anvil.

' _I guess it won't hurt to try, right?'_ He said, approaching the anvil with no hesitation.

He then noticed a book lying on the ground with dirt covering it. Jaune crouched and grabbed the book, dusting off the dirt with his hands and looking at the contents of the book. It was simply a 'Smithing Guide for Idiots' and the blonde knight followed the instructions. He put the book lying on a nearby table at the shed as he put his blade at the anvil. For a few hours of smelting, grounding, pounding and cooling, Jaune had managed to repair the blade to its former self. But it was unusual than before, the hilt now had a glittering crystal in it along with a yellowish, strong metal strengthening the sharp ends of the blade.

For the blonde knight, he took a couple of swings in the thin air. After doing so, he sheathed it back and grabbed the book again. It would definitely be useful for him one day. He then began to inspect every single house, starting off with the house near the ruined blacksmith shop. Approaching it, he grabbed the knob and spun it, only for it to be locked. He looked down to see a bulging red carpet, grabbing it to see a key underneath it.

' _If whoever robbed this place, I take it that they go the harder way around…'_

He inserted the key, twisting it as the door opened. As he opened it, he was greeted with a gloomy and dusty house. The window was the second light that illuminated the place aside the door. Looking at the dirty materials, he decided to look around to find some clues. He first went to the shelf, with webs attached to each shelf. Dusting them off, he took an eerie book with a dragon symbol. Thinking that it would be helpful, he sat to a nearby chair and read it.

After reading it, he closed the book to reveal something to Jaune… he was a part of an ancestral rulers who had divine powers. He was a part of a royal family who had been assigned by the gods. Intrigued and curious with the information, he sought to read some of the books. After reading all of them, he had soon discovered a past shrouded with mysteries. Placing his hand on his forehead, he thought in his own mind.

' _If they had known all of this… this wouldn't have happened…'_ Jaune sat as he felt that everything was kept in a hidden chest.

He stood up as he left the books at the table. Knowing all the knowledge of smithing, magics and many more, he left the house with knowledge gained from it. He wandered at the ruined city, finding whatever value it has. After looking around at the plaza, Jaune saw a large building at the top with staircases which lead to it. Curious of the place, he went to where the palace is. Climbing at each staircase, Jaune never felt any exhaustion taking each step. After that, he was in the roofed bridge, looking back at the ruined city below it.

What wondered him was he saw the adults and the children roaming around the plaza, happy without a doubt. Jaune knocked his own head, thinking as if it was a hallucination. After a few seconds, the illusion disappeared, with the plaza empty again. He thought what happened to the place and clenched his own fist. Leaving the thought away, he walked towards the large door. He opened it, seeing a palace without a ruler sitting on its throne. He looked around at the lonely place what was once where a king lived. When he was looking around, he stumbled upon a room with two odd tables. The first one was an alchemy-like feel while the other had runes.

Feeling that it is a good idea knowing the table's purpose, he decided to do something with it. He was lucky though with the alchemy table as it had ingredients lying around the table. It was only three, but it would be enough only trying to do so. His mind had illuminated a picture for it from the book he had read. He then tried pounding the three ingredients in mortar and pestle, and mixed them afterwards. Putting the mixed concoction on the top of the installation, he waited until a puff of smoke appeared. It worked well, as the droplets of the made potion began to condense into a liquid form on the center of the table. He grabbed a nearby bottle and poured the contents to it. As he muzzles it, the bottle's color turns to a transparent red with the contents turning to red as well.

He drank it as his body energized once more. He noticed that some scars that he gained disappeared as if it was nothing. A red glow shone from his body while the wounds heal, stunned by the powers of the potion. Thinking that it would help his endeavors in the future, he concocted three potions and strapped it in his belt. He then proceeded to see another weird table which made him curious of the magical-like symbols. He approached it, noticing dark purple gems with a faint glow. When he lifted it up, the table reacted by glowing faintly in the fairly-lighted room.

Confused, he put the crystal in the table as it was lifted in the air. For a few seconds, Jaune waited for something to happen, but nothing ever did.

"Okay, this is just a waste of time," he said as he left the table.

Just as he walked away, he heard faint whispers coming from the table. He was shocked by it but nevertheless, he approached the table yet again. He heard the whispers talk to him again, commanding him to put Crocea Mors on the magical table. He did so, making the crystal approach the sword slowly… as if it was merging with the sword. It did so as whispers began to talk yet again in his brain. He heard the whispers saying…

' _Fire… Lightning… Ice… choose…_ '

He began to think which was the best option. Fire is a good attribute for him, but it was an over-used element. Ice is also a good one, but thinking that Weiss exists in this realm, it wouldn't be the best since he wanted a signature element. Having no other choices left, he chose the Lightning attribute as he thought of it mentally. The glow then ended as dark purple crystal was merged with the sword. Jaune got the sword, but noticed the faint glow that surrounds the ancient sword. Curious of the blade's new property, he touched it, only to get electrocuted. However, he only got a little of it as he quickly reacted to the burning sensation.

He quickly waved his hand to shrug off the pain that the sword had induced. He then put it back to its sheath as he quickly left the house. With a few books and knowledge obtained, Jaune continued to scour through the hallways of the castle. His stomach growled, touching his abdomen. He didn't had breakfast at Beacon… but if he did, it wouldn't be the greatest idea as people would easily suspect his disappearance and it would be better off to make sure that no one ever knew that he escaped Beacon Academy that easily. He continued to wander at the castle with a growling stomach. He then stopped when he founded a door affixed to where the balcony was. He opened it, only to be surprised by another being…

A dragon…

The red dragon looked at him, sitting at the huge balcony. It then stood up, causing the blonde boy to unsheathe his sword. When Jaune took another step, the red dragon stepped back as it widened its own eyes. Confused, Jaune stood still but a second later, he took another step forward. However, the dragon opened its mouth…

"Greetings, joor." The red dragon talked, only to make Jaune looked confused even more.

Jaune shook his head and looked at the dragon, "Uhh… who the hell are you?"

"No need to say such profane words, joor. For it is I, Odahviing, that stands before you," it replied.

"Odahviing? Okay, that's one badass name right there," Jaune complimented its very name.

"I may not know what you are talking about, but I am sure you are taking delight of my name."

"However…" The red dragon sharpened its eyes.

"I sense something… powerful inside your body. From the looks of your eyes, I see that you are a fellow Dovah. Alas, I do not talk to those I cannot trust deeply… and that my thoughts scream to me that you are one. You must gain your trust towards me if you want to continue."

"And it is…?" He questioned.

"The power of the Thu'um. Do you know of it?" He answered and questioned the blonde Dovahkiin.

"Of course, I do. I'm actually trained by the previous Dovahkiin, you see…" He answered to his question, scratching his head.

The dragon approached him and sharpened his eyes, "Are you sure that you speak of the truth?"

"Well, duh! If you want to see it, then I can show you!" He said with competence.

He took a step back, turning his eyes to its round shape, "Very well, joor. Show me what you got."

Jaune then inhaled heavily, closing his eyes. Odahviing wondered that it would failed but it wasn't the very case that he thought it would. Jaune opened his eyes and shouted the very three words that showed his power of the Thu'um.

"FUS RO DAH!"

The shockwave imploded from his mouth towards to where Odahviing was. The shout was too strong, forcing the dragon to put his claws to the ground as scratches were made as he was pushed back. The fast shockwave then ended to the outside of the balcony. The birds that were chilling out in the castle flew away from the vicinity. The red dragon was fazed… it was the first time that he felt a strong shout rush through his body for many centuries. It flapped its wings, making a wave of air rushed through Jaune.

"Yes, I feel alive again!" It rejoiced in euphoria.

It looked at Jaune, "You really are the Dovahkiin. It is an honor to feel the power of your Thu'um flow through my old body. It made me feel as if I was young again. As what I have said, you have earned my trust. I thank you that I see another Dovah again."

He shook his hand midair, "No problem, Odahviing. I'm just doing what I have to do."

"If you say so. And since you have gained my trust, you can summon me in the time of need. Shout my name in the air and I shall come whatever place I may be," It informed the blonde boy.

"I'll keep that in mind," Jaune said but a question still lingers his mind, "Anyway, what happened here?"

"Oh, this place? Has the previous Dragonborn himself said of the tragedy that happened here?" The dragon questioned him yet again.

"No." He answered.

"I see…" the dragon shook his head, "This place became history long after the black monsters have arrived."

"After the black monsters arrived? You mean the Grimm?"

The red dragon nodded, "Yes, it is."

* * *

 _A map was shown, floating as it showed Skyrim and its cities._

" _Long ago… this is Whiterun, the middle city of Skyrim… or what we Dovah call… Ahrolsedovah."_

 _The map zoomed in to the middle of the map, in which where Whiterun was located. It showed an image in which shows the overview of the city, filled with lively people._

" _It was a prosperous city that was the center of everything for Skyrim. If it was lost, Skyrim would have problems on its own."_

 _It showed pictures of people fighting each other. Red-clothed and blue-clothed soldiers run amongst the battlefield, bathing the fields with blood. Rocks were thrown to the city, destroying the buildings and the citizens running away from the scenes along with the ranks of soldiers._

" _A revolution broke out… causing both of the sides to capture the city. One will stand. One will fall."_

 _A man, however, was between of the blue and red sides. He was shone brightly from the sun's rays as he shouted in the battlefield, causing troops to cower in fear._

" _However, one man stopped it… and it was no other than the Dovahkiin."_

 _The blue and red sides disappeared, causing the map to look normal as if it was long ago._

" _Peace was brought back to normal after the revolution and the banishment of Alduin..."_

 _Shadows from the left to the right began to cover the map, only leaving Whiterun uncovered by the shadow._

"… _Until the black creatures arrived…"_

 _The cities that were covered by the shadows were becoming erased, only leaving Whiterun the only existing city on the map._

" _The creatures drove back the people of Skyrim to the brink of extinction…"_

 _The Dragonborn was shown shouting at an incoming group of Grimm, burning them alive by the continuous stream of flames. The dragons that was from the above helped him as well, but it wasn't enough._

" _Despite the Dragonborn and the Dovah's effort of bringing them down, along with the military, it did not stop its endless rush towards the cities."_

 _The Dragonborn along with several people left, leaving the dragons guarding them to the bitter end._

" _They had no choice but to retreat to Whiterun… Skyrim's last resort."_

 _The other continents in the where also covered with shadows, but few were not shaded._

" _The same as well to the other continents that they retreated to their respective capitals… but a few cities survived the onslaught."_

 _The map then zoomed back to Skyrim, only for Whiterun to be covered by the shadow._

" _Unfortunately, Whiterun was under attack by the creatures."_

 _The people evacuated to the castle, seeking cover inside the throne room. However, the king was beside the Dragonborn, ready to fight for his kingdom along with the last of Skyrim's men including some of the Dragonborn's followers and fellow guild members._

" _They had no choice… but to have one last stand."_

 _Grimm heads were scattered amongst the paved roads as the Dragonborn advances to the horde. Each and every strike he took cause the Grimm to tremble in his fear as he continued the advance on the endless rush. He looked to see the a Beowolf to ravage on the king's corpse along with the several Grimm to enter the castle and slaughter the people inside it._

" _The Dragonborn, however, remained to fight them back alone."_

 _The Dragonborn shouted in anger as he violently killed the Grimm in front of him. His mind was no longer in control as rage fills his mind and vengeance controls his heart. The Grimm fought back but the Dragonborn still stood up to fight back. At last, the Grimm managed to put him down for good._

" _In the end, they never had the chance… even with the Dragonborn with them. Only the Greybeards remained along with several survivors including the Blades that were atop of the Throat of the World where they waited for the Grimm to go away."_

* * *

"So… this is where the Dragonborn died?" Jaune questioned the red dragon.

"Yes," he replied, "he died honorably not for himself, but for the sake of the others. That, including his many feats of battle, granted him access to Sovngarde, the final resting place for the Nords."

"Wow, that's kinda awesome," Jaune commented.

"Indeed, fellow Dovah," Odavhiing replied.

"I have been his company for a long time… but he never called me in the time of need until the time he shouted my name, in which I responded."

The red dragon looked away, "He had no choice but to store what's left of his memories through me. Now, I have become the teller of what was the true history of this world from the day he gave me his memories in exchange for his life."

"I may be a dragon, pure and strong, but I still feel the pain of having a worthy companion die before your eyes. It still grieves me that I didn't come to save him. Deep inside, even a proud immortal such as myself would grieve at a mortal that was a true companion for me. Do you feel the same if I was in my position?" He questioned him with an armor-piercing question.

"I think so. Having a friend that you have ventured so far and died because you didn't save him would be heart-wrenching. Indirectly, it could be your fault… but we can still stop a thing like that in the near future," He answered.

"I am glad to see that you understand what I had felt for so many years. Still, I must maintain my pride as a Dovah. Now, do you have any questions?" The dragon looked at him.

"Apparently from what you said, so yeah, I HAVE LIKE A LOT OF IT." Jaune sarcastically said.

"I guess I have no other choice but to answer them… so, what's the first that you will ask?"

* * *

Few minutes later…

After questioning Odavhiing, he stumbled to the ground as he realized again that he was really hungry. Memories have flooded his brain but his stomach only had air to eat. He placed his hand on his grumbling abdomen, demanding him to eat before his own stomach attempts "suicide". The red dragon, however, notices it.

"Do you feel hungry, Dovahkiin?" The red dragon said.

"Well, yeah. Note to self, never go to a hike without eating first," he said to himself.

"That's a shame. For a second though, you were asking me a lot of questions and now you're here, arguing and lamenting that you never eat," Odavhiing said.

"Be good that you're lucky, Odavhiing. You don't need to eat and sleep while I'm just here, a fucking mortal who needs a lot of things to survive," He said angrily.

"Hey, Odavhiing," he said to the red dragon.

"What is it?" Odavhiing asked.

"You know, I never questioned you this. While I was in our initiation, there was like an earthquake along with a voice saying 'Dovahkiin'. Do you know why is that happening?"

"Wait…" the red dragon looked at him with awe and confusion, "…you didn't respond to the Greybeard's call?"

"SAY WHAT?!" He shouted at the revelation.

"I take that as a yes from you. It is important to be summoned by the Greybeards. It's about time I went back to Throat of The World," the dragon sat as he looked at the blonde Dragonborn.

"Ride on my back, Dovahkiin. We must go there immediately!"

"But," he said with eyes wide opened, "what about the food?"

"The Greybeards live there, so no more whining, let's go!" The dragon shouted back at him.

"Okay, okay!" Jaune ran and sat on his back.

Odahviing then turned back to get ready to fly, "Dovahkiin, ready yourself!"

"Say what?!" He shouted but he held tightly as the dragon flapped his wings into the air, hovering from the ground.

Odahviing then exited from the balcony, causing Jaune to tighten his grip as he was crying lightly from the sudden event. The two of them were flying at the distant, going to the Throat of the World in which the Greybeards reside.

 _ **CHAPTER END**_

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry if the chapter's really that short... You know, Chapter 1's shorter than this kind of thing. Oh, I haven't watched the newest episode of RWBY. After this… wait… goddangit, schedule.**

 **Anyway, see you next time!**

* * *

 **INDEX:**

 **Whiterun – the central city of Skyrim and the last resort for the citizens within the province's reach. This is also the previous Dragonborn's resting place.**

 **Beowolf – a low-class Grimm known for standing upright and run with 4 limbs. Did I mention it's actually like a werewolf? Because it is.**

 **Dragons – immortal beings who are the sons of Akatosh, the Nordic God of Time. Despite being immortal, there is one way of killing them… and that's by dragging the Dovahkiin and let him/her kill it and devour its soul until there's none of it left.**

 **Odahviing – a dragon who is a companion to the Dovahkiin. Due to his experiences of battle with a legendary figure, he has grown powerful to the point that he can match the Hunters and Huntresses in battle.**

 **Skyrim – a region in Tamriel known for its icy snow and the fact that a civil war is going on despite the dragons are returning from the grave. Yes, they know their priorities.**

 **Greybeards – a group of Thu'um users who reside in the Throat of the World along with their leader, Paarthurnax. Considering that they have a huge lung capacity, they can outrun the Dovahkiin in their prime.**

 **Blades – a sect known for killing dragons and serving under the king of Skyrim. Today, however, they teamed up with the Greybeards because of near-total annihilation and the fact that it was the Dovahkiin shouting to them that to only kill bad dragons, not good dragons.**

 **Sovngarde – a heaven for Nords who have made feats in battle. The choir itself ensures you the best atmospheric music, ever.**

 **Throat of the World – a mountain with the highest point ever in the world of Remnant. Considering that the Greybeards live here in seclusion, they have adapted and developed high lung capacities.**

* * *

 _Next time… on The Dragonborn Returns…_

" _Can I eat first? I'm really hungry, you see…"_


End file.
